Showtime!
by HopeIsEverything94
Summary: After Beck and Jade break up Cat decides that Jade needs to make Beck jealous. Will Beck realise he made a mistake? What will Beck do to get Jade back? Does Jade even want him back after all?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have been running around with this idea for a while now and I thought: Oh what the heck why not? I will continue if you guys like it.

SO READ&REVIEW

Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious Bade would never be broken up. So, no i dont own Victorious.

**Jade's POV:**

"Ten"

Still no sign of Beck opening the door. Was he seriously thinking of not opening the door. I took a step forward planning on opening the door on my own, but I stopped myself just in time. HE didn't open the door. He really didn't. I feel my eyes starting to tear up. I stomp away from Tori's house and start my car and head back home.

Once home I see I got a text from Cat:

Hey Jadey, I'm on my way to you now. Be there in 5.

Thank god I have Cat. I don't know if I could handle this alone. I go to the bathroom and start wiping off my make-up. Just as I'm finished I hear the doorbell ring. Since no one but me is home I rush downstairs to open it. Knowing its probably Cat.

" Hi Jade. U okay?" I wanna tell her I'm fine but it seems I cant talk, instead I cry. She walks in, closes the door and pulls me in a hug. I hold on to her as if she is my life. After a while I stop crying. I never cry in front of people but she's Cat. My best friend. Cat pulls me with her to the living room and sits me down on the couch. " I'm gonna make us some tea okay? Just stay right there." I nod and she walks off, knowing exactly where to go. After 10 minutes or so she walks back in with two cups of tea and some cookies and chocolates and ice cream. I raise an eyebrow at her and she answers : "Hé you said it yourself once, this is my second home. So I'm just acting the same way I would at home." I smile at her and she sits next to me. " Cat? What happened after I left?" She looks at me with worried eyes. "You can say it Cat?"

" Well after we heard your car take off Beck said that he wanted to play some cards so they all went to sit to play cards. And I couldn't believe that Beck was being so nonchalant about it so I yelled that he was being a jerk then I left and texted you and now I'm here. Jade are you okay?"

I kept staring right in front of me. " He just played cards? HE STARTED PLAYING A GODDAMN CARD GAME? IM CRYING MY EYES OUT HERE AND HE IS PLAYING A FREAKING CARDS GAME? HOW DARE HE?"

" Jade calm down. Listen to me. If you want to take revenge then listen to me."

"What do you mean revenge? "

"Well, you are going to make him pay for breaking up with you. We are going to show him what he is missing out on. But you have to be willing to make some sacrifices. Are you up for it?"

"You sure it will work?"

" Oohh yeah. First up: Change of wardrobe."

She grabs my hand and pulls me up from the couch to my room.

"Cat no stop. What are you doing. CAT I STILL WEAR THAT." All my protest doesn't seem to work on her as she is still throwing my black clothes on a pile.

"You need some color in you. Why don't you come back to my house? And you can wear something of mine."

"Is this part of the revenge-plan?"

"You bet it is."

Cat's room:

"I have the perfect dress for you. It's a pastel color so it will go great with your skin color. Its strapless and it goes tight around the waist and then it poofs up at your hips. It will look gorgeous on you."

She pulls out a dress and I say: "If it was black I would probably buy it myself."

"But its pastel and you are going to wear it tomorrow. And I will do your make up. You also have to dye your hair back to brown. I have some hair-dye come on."

"But Beck always liked black on me? This is about making Beck jealous right?"

"Yes of course it. And what better way to make him jealous if you go on dozen of dates with other guys."

" I like the way you think Valentine."

It's almost midnight when my hair is all washed and done. We go to sleep and before we fall asleep I say to Cat: "I hope your plan works."

"Just wait and see."

"Jadey, time to wake up." I groan and ask for a couple more minutes. "No Jade. Today is the big day remember?" With that I stand up right away. Cat laughs at me. "Someone is excited. Go wash your face and brush your teeth, then I can do your make-up." I nod and run to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror after Cat applied the make-up and it was very different than usual. It was a very nude look. I liked it. "Look I have some flats you could wear. They're white, they will look great under your dress."

After we have our clothes on, we look at ourselves in the mirror. Cat is wearing an almost similar dress as me. My hair is a light shade of brown and the dress looks very good. As we walk downstairs I hear someone whistle. I turn around and see Cat's brother. "Jade looks hot. Hotter than usual." Cat winks at me and we walk in the kitchen.

"Hi Jade..Oh wow you look different." I look at Cat's mom and say: "Thanks Meredith. Different good or bad?" "Good, good. Definitely." I give her a smile as she walks past me. She gives me and Cat a kiss on the check and leaves for work. I always felt more at home here than in my own home.

Cat's brother drops us off at Hollywood Arts and as he drives off people start looking at me. I start getting second thoughts about this whole plan. "Cat, can we go home?" "No, J . We've come this far. No turning back." She used my nickname. Damn her. " But C. PLEASE?" She shakes her head and takes my hand. Together we walk to the entrance. I hear guys whistling and I hear things like this being said: "Damn that Jade is hot." I'd tap that." "Woow can you believe that Oliver kid broke up with her?"

After hearing those things I get a new kind of self-confidence. I wait for Cat at my locker as she went to her locker to grab her books. She walks to me and together we walk to our first class. Sikowitz. I tell Cat I need to go to the bathroom and she says she'll be waiting in class for me as far away from Beck as possible. I open the classroom door and see everyone turning around to see who it is. Ilook around to find Cat and all of a sudden I see Beck staring at me with his mouth wide open. Good for him. I walk past him and sit next to Cat. She comes closer to me and then whispers in my ear:

"**Showtime."**


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay so I decided to do this chapter in Beck's POV just so you could see what he's feeling. I uploaded superfast right? Its because all of the lovely reviews I got. THANK YO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. I love each and every one of them. Oh and I have to say this. English is not my first language, not even my second. I love the language but there might be some mistakes. So I apologize in advance.

ENJOY! READ&REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: People? Think about it? Why would I be making stories on FanFiction if I could make them happen in the show? Exactly, because I dont own Victorious. Very good. **

**Beck's POV:**

I hear the door open and look back. It's Cat. Wasn't she with Jade? Where is Jade? Is she even coming to school? She probably is. She would want to act like me breaking up with her didn't hurt her. A couple of guys go sit in front of me and I can hear them talk: "Dude, have you seen Jade? She is some fine piece of meat. I'm totally gonna ask her out man." "Yeah sure buddy, not if I'm going to ask her out first."

So Jade was here? They kept talking about her and what they wanted to do with her. With every word my anger rises. They never talked like that about her. Well not that I knew of. I mean sure Jade is hot and all but her attitude scared people away. What happened?

The door opened again and I looked at the girl standing in the doorway. I couldn't see her face cause she was looking for someone, but her pale skin looked familiar. Then she turned around and I saw those icy blue eyes. Jade. I gasped. No wonder she looked familiar. What happened to her? She was wearing a white dress and her hair was brown. No more colorful streaks in it. And her face. It no longer had her signature black make-up on it. She walked passed me and I could smell her. At least that didn't change she still smelled like Jade. She went to sit next Cat and she smiled after Cat whispered something in her ear. God she looked beautiful when she smiled. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

" Dude, I will never understand why you broke up with her." I turn around and see Ryan talking to me. I sigh and reply: "Just shut up."

He shrugged and went back to his other friends and kept talking about Jade and how hot she looked in her dress. Every now and then I glanced at her. She was talking and laughing with Cat. Damn I wanna go over there and just plant one on her. But I can't. I was the one to break us up. Maybe she'll take me back? I need to talk to her, but later though after school.

The day goes by so slow. And I keep thinking about the day we broke up. I was being horrible to her. I can't believe that when she said she wanted to slam her head into a car door I actually said that I have a car. What kind of boyfriend am I. I mean what kind of boyfriend was I?

The last bell rings and I go to my locker. Cat is standing at her locker that so happens to be next to mine. I walk up to her. She looks at me and then turns her head away with a scoff.

"Cat? Are you still mad at me? Come on."

She looks up at me and says: "Come on? Beck you broke up with Jade and then went on as if nothing happened."

I wanted to say something more but she brushed past me. She turned one more time and said: "Oh and for you information: Jade was crying her eyes out yesterday so if that is what you were trying to accomplish then congratulations Beck you have succeeded to make Jade cry."

Just like that she is out of the hallway and out on the parking lot.

I grab my books and just as I'm about to go around the corner I hear Jade laugh. Wait. She's not laughing. She is giggling. She never giggles in public. I stop just at the corner where her locker is and carefully turn my head around it to see why she's giggling. I see Ryan talking to her. Was he serious? "So Jade. How about you and I go see that new horror movie tonight? I'll hold you tight so you won't get scared."

Oh this is good. Jade will snap at him. She hates it when people say she might get scared. But her answer shocks me.

"Okay Ryan I'll hold you to that. Ehm Ryan? Can Cat come too? I'll feel more at ease you know? And that way you won't have to pick me up. Her mom will drive us."

"Yeah sure no problem. Is she bringing someone?"

" Yes, she's bringing her boyfriend. You might know him. His name is Robbie Shapiro."

" Oh right the puppet-dude? He's cool. I'll see you at the movies at 7 sharp. Don't be late."

I can see him winking and Jade's smiling. She closes her locker and walks outside to Cat.

Looks like I'm going to the movies tonight. I think to myself as I walk to my car.

**A/N: Just a side note here. You guys should listen to Ed Sheeran. HE IS FRIKKING AMAZING. Especially Lego House thats my new jam ya'll. Okay thats enough ghetto for now. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LET ME NOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a while. But here it is: AN UPDATE. Someone asked me what my first language is, it's Dutch. I live in The Netherlands. So there you go. Now you know a little bit more about me. If you have any questions for me don't hesitate to ask. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Oh and you guys noticed there's also CABBIE in this story that is because I love CABBIE. I actually think Robbie is pretty attractive. He has this awkward nerd thing going on and might I add: He is WORKING it. **

**Disclaimer: "Hello, my name is Dan Schneider." What do you guys think of my imitation of Dan Schneider? So obviously I'm not him which also means I do not own Victorious. If I did the show would be called "JADED" or "Life with Cat&Jade" something like that. I DONT OWN IT.**

**Jade POV:**

"Cat, you have to come with me. I can't go alone. He'll annoy me. At least with you around I'll be able to control myself."

"Fine Jade, but I'm bringing Robbie."

"Bringing me where?" Robbie says while he puts his arms around Cat from behind. She leans against him and looks up at him. She kisses his chin before saying.

"To the movies. Jade has a date but she wants me to be there with her. So will you come with me?"

"Sure thing Cat. Should I pick you up?"

"Yes please around 6:30. Jade is at my house so her too."

"No problem. I'll see you then." He kisses her forehead and leaves.

"You seem happy Cat. I'm glad for you." She giggles and grabs my arm.

"Come on, we need to find something for you to wear."

Together we walk towards her home. A car passes us by and I look at the driver. I see that its Beck. Our eyes lock for a second before he focuses his eyes back on the road. I take a deep breath and put all of my attention to Cat. She's telling me some story about her brother being stuck in a toilet somewhere in Spain. I laugh along just so she won't worry.

**At Cat's house:**

"You know what you should wear. Those black heels. You know the one you wore when we went to see that play with Sikowitz. They're simple yet sexy."

"I can't." She is about to ask me why when I say: "They're at Beck's RV. I left them there one time."

"Then lets go get them. While we're there lets get all of you stuff."

"Cat! I thought you wanted me to get back with Beck? Now you want me grab all my stuff?"

"Yes Jadey. This way he'll think you're totally over him. It's all part of the plan. Just trust me on this one. I'll call Robbie to pick us up from there. Now come on. Just wear my white pumps they look better with that dress anyway."

I was wearing a typical white summer dress with black big flowers on it. It was kind of tight. If Beck was gonna see me, he might as well see me like this. Me and Cat walked towards his RV with our arms locked. Cat had a black garbage bag with her for all my stuff. She walked to the door with me behind her. After knocking twice he opened the door. He didn't see me at first until Cat said:

"Me and Jade are here to get her stuff." He looked at me and nodded his head. He stepped aside for Cat and I to walk in. As I walked by he said : " Hey Jade. You look nice."

I gave him a weak smile and muttered a thank you. It hurts hearing him say my name and not being able to kiss him or hold his hand. I follow Cat like a lost puppy. I point to all the things that are mine. It's an awkward silence. After Cat grabbed everything of mine the RV looked much emptier then it did before. We heard a car pull up. " That's Robbie. Come one Jade we'll be late. I'm sure Ryan doesn't like to wait."

I glared at her. But Beck didn't make a sound. He wasn't asking about Ryan? Or why I was so dressed up? Did he not care at all? Fine.

I brushed past Beck to Robbie's car. I sit in the back. Cat says her goodbye to Beck and walks towards the car. She puts the bag with all my stuff in the trunk and steps inside the car. She kisses Robbie and then we drive off. I look behind me and see that Beck is not entering his RV. He closes it and walks to his real house. I look at the garbage bag next to me and before I know it I start sobbing.

"Jade is everything okay back there?" To my surprise its not Cat who asks it. Its Robbie. Robbie has changed these past few days. He was the first, besides Cat, to call me and ask if everything was okay. Even before Andre, whom I actually thought was my friend. Andre didn't call me at all. In fact I haven't spoken to him. Not even Tori. Well that might be cause I didn't sit with them at lunch. I was with Cat and Robbie in the Black Box.

"Yes Robbie, I'm fine thank you. For everything." I add that last part to show him my gratitude for the past few days. "Hey its no biggie. Even if you don't see me as a friend, you are my friend. I care about you." In between sobs I say: "Robbie you are my friend."

"Robbie stop the car. Jade do you still wanna go on that date? We can do it another time?"

"No! I'm fine really. I'm sorry I ruined your make-up though." Cat laughed and said: "No problem."

**During the movie:**

"Have I told you that you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous?" Ryan whispers in my ear. I squeeze Cat's hand. She told me to do it whenever I felt like saying something sarcastic or insulting. She squeezes back in reassurance. I smile at Ryan and say: " You may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Well its true." I give him a small smile and turn my head back to the screen. The movie is not even that bad. It had a lot of gore and blood in it. I can hear Cat whimper and Robbie telling her that it's just a movie and its not real. It's the seats that annoy me. Ryan chose the sit next to the alleyway. Which annoys me, seeing as people walk by every freaking second. Ryan decides to put his arm around me and to my own surprise I let him and it doesn't even annoy me as much as I thought it would. All of a sudden a boy brushes past us. Which creates a wave of wind. I squeeze Cat's hand again. But wait. That smell. It smells just like Beck's cologne mixed with his one scent. I excuse myself to the bathroom. I walk outside the movie-hall and look around me. I see a pair of boots exiting the movie-theatre. I slowly open the door and look around. Just in time I see Beck smashing his fist against the wall. Then he puts his forehead against the wall and he stays like that for a while. I look at his knuckles and see that he's bleeding. I go outside and walk up to him. Before I know it the words come out of my mouth. "Are you okay?"

He slowly lifts his head up from the wall and looks at me. I can see tears falling from his eyes.

"No Jade. I'm not okay."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. I'm so sorry for this. I didn't know how to continue, but I know this. I will update as soon as I can. Which probably is Sunday. Tomorrow I have this memorial for my grandfather who passed away exactly a year ago tomorrow. **

**READ&REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Heey guys and girls. I love ALL the reviews. I've read them like 10 times or more. Anyways i dont really have much to say this time. Which is shame really. Oh wait. Someone said that my English was very good for it not being my first language. I just have to say THANKYOU. And they teach it here in The Netherlands. I've been studying for 6 years so its good to say it is paying off. Okay no more chitchat. BUT one more thing. I'm kind of thinking of giving Cabbie a bigger part in this story. Not an entire chapter, but just a little piece in their POV ya'know? Let me know what you think?

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Its mostly Beck and Jade talking or shall I say _fighting_? (spoiler-alert)

**Disclaimer:** No. I do not own Victorious. I thought I made myself pretty clear the last 3 chapters?

**ENJOY&READ&REVIEW**

**Beck POV:**

I closed the door of my RV and went to my real house. Jade just picked up her stuff and without her stuff there I don't really feel like sitting in my RV. I walk in and tell my mom that I'm going the movies. I go on foot cause I need time to think. I arrive at the movie-theatre and look around to see if Robbie's car is here. I see it in the lot and walk inside. I am as careful as possible making sure Jade wont see me. If she sees me she'll go crazy and start yelling that I'm stalking her. I see Ryan and Robbie standing and talking. The girls are probably in the restroom. I quickly buy a ticket and brush off the girl who tries to flirt with me. I stop to wonder why I've never brushed girls off when I was with Jade. Did I want to make Jade jealous? God, I'm sick. I see Jade and the rest walk in and I follow. Ryan is sitting at an alleyway seat. Oh this will make Jade go crazy. I stare a while and wait for her to explode but she doesn't, in fact she thanks Ryan. I walk past her and go sit two rows before them on the other side of the alleyway.

We're halfway through the movie and Jade is not making a sound. I turn to look at them and see Ryan whispering something in her ear. She laughs and whispers back to him. Their faces are so close to each other it makes me clench my fists. Then out of the blue Ryan decides to put his arm around her. When she doesn't say anything or does something to make him pull away I feel the anger rise.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? WHERE IS JADE? THE REAL JADE? My Jade?

I stand up and walk as fast as I can past them so they wont see me and so that I wont punch that Ryan-kid in the face. I walk outside and I feel the need to release my anger so I decide to punch the wall. It hurts but it doesn't bother me. What bothers me are the tears that are falling from my eyes now as reality hit me. I lost Jade. She's gone. I will no longer be able to call her mine or to walk up to her and kiss her or hold her. Or just simply stand next to her. No she has Ryan now. I lean my head against the brick wall of the movie-theatre when suddenly I hear her perfect angelic voice.

"Are you okay?"

I lift my head up, while the tears are still falling. I look her in the eyes before I answer with:

"No Jade. I'm not okay."

**Jade POV:**

"No Jade. I'm not okay."

He is staring at me now. I don't know what to say or do. Obviously he doesn't know either so we both just stand there and look at each other. It's silent between us, but its not awkward. When all of a sudden Beck breaks the silence and says:

"Shouldn't you be with your date?"

He says 'date' as if its poison. Wait. Is that jealousy I hear? Is Beck jealous? I decide I have nothing more to lose so I just ask: "Why are you jealous?"

He starts yelling at me:

"Gee Jade I don't know? Maybe because it took you exactly 3 days to get another guy to gush over you. Or no maybe its because every single place I go at school I hear guys talk about what they wanna do to you now that you're all, and I quote, 'girly and hotter than usual'. I think those are the usual stuff boyfriends get jealous off. And why the hell did you change? I thought you were independent and stuff. What the hell Jade? "

"Ex."

He looks at me like I just told a story about Cat's brother. So I explain further.

"You said boyfriend. You are not my boyfriend Beck. You are my ex, you made sure of that when you decided not to open the door and to let me walk away. So you can go around be jealous all you want but don't you dare and try to blame it on me. Cause you and I both now that we wouldn't even be in this situation if you would just man up from time to time and not keep everything bottled up and let it explode on a freaking tvshow in front of our friends. Oh and by the way thank you for that. As if breaking my heart wasn't enough I can also add public humiliation to my list."

"Jade you know I never meant to-"

"Never meant to what? Hurt me? Well you did Beck, so not only have you broken a promise, you have also damaged the trust I had in you. I trusted you Beck. How many times have I given you the opportunity to break up with me? Yet you always said that you loved me and that you never wanted to leave me. And now…here we are."

By now I was raging. I was screaming at him. People were staring at us but I couldn't care less. I had to get all my anger out. I looked at him through my teary eyes. My cheeks were all wet from the tears that fell while I was holding my little 'speech'. He was quiet. It annoyed me. I just poured my heart out. And he had nothing to say.

"Dammit Beck! Say something. Do something. Don't just stand there."

"What do you want me to say Jade. You're right. Is that what you want to hear? I messed everything up. I messed US up. Don't you think I regret not opening the door. I wanted to Jade. I wanted to open the door so badly, I walked over to the door but when I got there I realized that all we did was fight. I couldn't bare it Jade. I just wanted it to stop. So I didn't open a door. And when I heard your car leave I regretted it. I regretted not opening the door. I still do regret it."

"Don't lie Beck. It doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean? I was driving home Beck. HOME. You know where I live, if you really regretted it, you would have come find me. But you didn't. And then you started playing a card game. A FREAKING CARD GAME. Okay lets say for arguments sake you wanted a break from me that night. You could have come to me at school the day after, you could have called or text. Heck you even could have send an email. But you didn't, so I think that says enough about your so called regret."

I started wiping my tears away. I had to go back inside again. I felt my phone buzz. I knew it was Cat, but I didn't check to know for sure. Beck started walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me.

"Jade, I'm here. I followed you. I told you I was jealous. Doesn't that show that I love you?"

"Excuse me? Since when does being jealous mean that you love the other person? Cause I can perfectly recall all the times I was jealous and you got mad at me for being jealous. You think JUST because I see you being jealous I'm going to magically come back to you? No Beck. You are not getting off the hook so easily, perhaps you wont even get off the hook at all. I got jealous SO many times I stopped keeping track. And you wanna know the worst part? You never did anything to stop the flirting or the gazing or the giggling. And if you think for a second that you know how I felt all those times before then you have never been more wrong in your life."

He puts both his hands on my cheeks to cup my face. He nods his head and says:

"You're right Jade. You are. Let me work on it. But lets do it together. Please Jade. Come back to me. I love you. "

I shake my head and slowly reach for his still bloody hands. I gently pull them off my face and whisper:

"I'm sorry, Beck. I can't. At least not now. "

I kiss both his hands at his knuckles and I reach up to his face and kiss his cheek.

"I have to go back. Cat, Robbie and Ryan are probably wondering where I am. Go take care of your hands we don't want you to get an infection. "

I give him a small smile and I walk off but I turn around one more time and say:

"Beck? Don't worry about Ryan. It's nothing really. And…."

I hesitate for a second.

"And what Jade?"

His voice cracks and I can't help myself, so I say it:

"I love you too."

**A/N: **AAAAHHH SO? HOW DID I DO? I hope you liked this chapter. I personally liked Jade's side better but thats me. Oh and one more question; How many more chapters do you guys want? Cause I know for a fact that this story will not be very long. Should I make them get back together immediatly or should it be like them going on dates and slowly working up to how they used to be. Or should they just not be together at all? Thats also an option.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT, ALSO ABOUT THE CABBIE THING.

**READ&REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**People, I'm back. I'm starting school again but I will always make time for this story. Reviews help though. The more reviews, the more I feel like writing another chapter. So in this chapter nothing really happens. How long do you guys think this story should be? If you guys want it longer then I have a couple of tricks up on my sleeve. So it's your call, cause it's not just my story. It's our story. aaawww that is soooo sweet. **

**READ&REVIEW and don't forget to ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just...No. **

**Jade POV:**

I couldn't pay attention to the rest of the movie. Besides I missed the most important part. They all asked what took me so long. I just told them I was on the phone with my mom but Cat knew better. She looked at me with a I'm-not-stupid look. I'll tell her later tonight. Since I'm spending the night there. AGAIN. The movie ended and Cat and Robbie went outside to have some privacy. I was alone with Ryan. He was telling me a story about what he did with his friends, but all I could think about was Beck. He was so broken, he was not the old Beck. But then again, I'm not the old Jade. We've both changed, maybe we need this? Maybe we need to know who we are on our own? I need to be Jade and he needs to be Beck before we can be Beck&Jade.

"Jade? Are u listening?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"I'm sorry Ryan I was drifting off to my own world. You were saying?"

"Its okay I have that sometimes too. I said that we should do this again, but just the two of us. What do you think?"

I looked at him and all I saw was Beck with tears in his eyes and his bloody knuckles.

"I'm sorry Ryan. It's not that I wasn't having fun it's just that….you know? It's too soon. I'm not over Beck." And I'll never be. I tell myself in my mind.

"It's cool Jade. I understand, but if you're looking for someone to hang out with next time. Don't hesitate to come to me okay?"

I nod my head and he walks off. He gives me a little wink and then he's gone. I go outside to see Cat and Robbie making out. I decide to interrupt their little moment.

"Okey PDA-time is over. Lets go home. CHOP CHOP." As I say the words chop chop I clap my hands.

Both their faces look like tomatoes. Cat is giggling and saying she's sorry. We all get in the car and drive.

Its silent in the car. Too silent.

"Okay Cat, just say whats on your mind?"

"Nothing is on my mind."

"Oh come on Cat. Jade and I both know you're never quiet unless you want to say something you don't think you should say."

"Robbie is right. So spill it Valentine."

"Can't we do this at home? Then we'll have some privacy you know? No offence my cute cotton candy." Cat gives Robbie a kiss on the cheek after she said that.

"None taken Kit-Kat."

Robbie drops us off and says he'll be back tomorrow to pick us up for school.

**Cat's Room:**

Cat and I were both in our pj's and sitting on her bed. "Okay Jade. Tell me what really happened after you excused yourself?"

I was nervously playing with the pillow in my hand. I looked up to Cat and said: "I thought I saw Beck."

I saw her eyes widen. "Well did you?"

I nod my head. I can feel the tears sting in the back of my eye but I don't try to stop them. It's just Cat. She's seen me cry a hundred times.

"Oh my god Jade. What did you do? Did you go talk to him? Was he with someone?"

I interrupt her: "Cat stop. I went outside to see if it was him and then I saw him punching the wall. We talked a bit. You know we just told each other what we wanted to say. I told him how I feel about everything. About him not opening the door and humiliating me on tv. I just let it all out. He told me he wanted me back."

"That's good right?"

"Cat you should have seen him. He looked so broken, so sad. He was crying Cat. Beck never cries."

She nods her head and says: "Maybe this pain is good for him."

"Why would this pain be good for anyone?"

"Well you know. Maybe now he knows what you go through sometimes. He needs to know what he lost so that he'll never take you for granted again. What did you say when he said that he wanted you back?"

" I told him that he wasn't getting off the hook so easily and that maybe he won't be getting off the hook at all." I look away from her.

"Did you mean it?" Her voice is small.

"No. Not even a little bit." I start crying even harder. Cat comes closer and pulls me in for a hug.

**The next day:**

Robbie, Cat and I walk to our usual lunch table. Andre and Tori are already sitting there. I take one deep breath and go sit next to them. I carefully step over the bench to take a seat. This skirt I borrowed from Cat is pretty tight so one wrong movement could be fatal for the skirt.

"He Jade. Nice skirt." Its freaking Vega. I don't even look at her but I reply: "It's Cats."

"Jade, my girl. How are you?" This time it's Andre. Is he kidding me? How long has it been? Three days. He saw me every day and yet he is just now speaking to me.

"I'm fine, Harris. Now can I please eat my food in peace. It's not like I'm going to die without Beck."

Actually I might just do that. Where is Beck anyway? Andre and Tori are having a conversation on their own when Tori all of sudden stops talking and stares right behind me. It can only mean one thing. It's Beck. The only available seat is next to me. Lucky me. Before I know it Beck is standing next to me.

"Can I sit here?" There's something in his voice that brings me back to last night.

"Yeah of course." He gives me a weak smile. Everybody is looking at us. But both Beck and I ignore their looks and start eating our lunch. Everybody else follows. Tori starts telling us a story about Trina and her new shoes. I'm not really paying attention. When all of a sudden she says:

"O my god Beck what happened to your knuckles?"

They all look at it and I'm the last one to follow. Great. He didn't listen to me last night. It's like my mouth has a life of its own:

"Stand up Beck."

"What?"

"Just stand up." He stands up and grabs his bag

"Come with me."

"What are we going to do Jade?"

"I am going to clean up your knuckles, something I told you to do yourself yesterday."

I pull him with me towards the nurses office. I can feel the others looking at us, but I don't care.

**Beck POV:**

"Okay, Beck I need to disinfect the wound so it might sting. If it stings really bad just squeeze my hand."

She puts her hand in mine and I can't help but notice how well her hand fits in mine. It's perfect. That disinfecting stuff doesn't even sting but I still squeeze her hand. Just to have some kind of contact with her. She blows on my wound and it feels really good. She grabs a bandage and rolls it around my hand.

"Why do you even care Jade?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"Just because I'm not your girlfriend doesn't mean I stopped caring about you Beck." She says while still wrapping the bandage around my hand. Hearing her say that she's not my girlfriend anymore makes my eyes sting. I blink a few times to get them away.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." I tell her truthfully.

She finally looks up to me with her gorgeous eyes, that have the power to mute me, and says:

"It's good to still feel this way."

We look at each other for a while when the nurse interrupts us: "What are you kids doing here? You should be in class."

Jades eyes widen, mine too.

"Did class start? I didn't hear the bell." Jade nods at my statement. She quickly puts all the stuff she used away and grabs her bag.

"Come on Beck, we have Sikowitz together."

I walk behind her, but just in front of the classroom door she stops. She turns around.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her curiously.

"Did you mean it when you told me you loved me yesterday?"

"Of course I meant it Jade. I could never stop loving you. Did you mean it when you said it? I mean you didn't just say it out of pity?"

She smiles at me. God her smile is gorgeous.

" I never pity you Beck. I meant it. I still love you."

She opens the door and we both walk in with huge smiles on our face. Our classmates are looking at us as we go sit next to each other. But I don't pay attention instead I pay attention to Jades gorgeous smile that is still plastered on her face.

**A/N:** AAANNDDD? REVIEW PLEASE. It really means a lot to me. Oh and which on of you watches Gossip Girl. WHATS THIS SHIT WITH BLAIR AND DAN? It's making me sick. IT;s so unnatural when you think about how they felt towards eachother in season 1 to 4. Its so forced. Why won't they just let Chuck and Blair be together. WHY GGWRITERS? WHY? Sorry for the rant. Had to let it out somewhere. TELL ME IF YOURE TEAM CHAIR OR TEAM DAIR?


	6. Chapter 6

You guys remember this story? Its been superlong since I updated. And I truly apologize for it. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh and helloo Take A Hint is A-MA-ZING!

READ&REVIEW and of course ENJOY!

**Jade POV**:

This day is going better than others. Beck and I are on good grounds today. We're not together but we're friends. That's something. I'm glad I told him I love him. Cat thought that we were back together but I set her straight. I told her : not yet. She got totally crazy after that. Now I'm on my way to the parking lot. I'm meeting Cat there. I step outside and look around to see if I can see her crimson hair.

"Jade! Over here!"

I turn around and see that she's with Robbie. I walk over there. Robbie kisses Cat on the cheek and says: " Have fun girls. I'll see you tomorrow." We wave at him and then Cat turns to me.

"Oh Jade you have no idea how excited I am to go to the mall with you. We haven't done that in AGES. And this time we don't have to go to those scary stores you always take me to."

I laugh at her: "You are impossible Valentine."

**At the mall:**

"Okay Cat I need to sit down for a while. We've been walking around for almost 4 hours straight."

"Kay-kay. Lets go to that new ice-bar, I think it's called Valencia. Robbie said he'd take me but I wanna try it out with you. I told him about our weird tradition to try out new food together."

"He didn't mind though right?"

"No he said that he was okay with it and that he wanted to start new traditions with me."

"Aaaw Cat that's so sweet. You two are adorable."

She giggled and pulled me to a table at Valencia. We both ordered ice. I got the cherry-flavor and she got the bubblegum-flavor.

"You know Jade. I really missed this."

"Missed what?"

"You know. Hanging out with you. We haven't done it in a while and I missed it."

"I missed it too Cat. I would have asked you to hang out with me but I just thought that you'd rather hang out with Tori." I shrugged.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I would give up a day with Tori in a heartbeat if it would mean I got to hang out with you. You're my best friend Jade. No wait. You are my sister. Always have been and always will be."

"Thank you Cat. I kind of love you. You know that?" I wink at her.

"I know that silly. I kind of love you too." She starts giggling when all of a sudden she stops and focuses on something behind me. It's like all her happiness has vanished. I slowly turn around and what I see makes my heart drop to my stomach. It's Beck and a girl. Together. He has his arm around her shoulder and they're laughing. I quickly turn to Cat.

"What the hell is he doing here? And who is that?"

"I don't know Jade. Should I go ask?"

"No it's cool. Lets go home."

We pass Beck and his 'friend'. When we're walking in front of them he calls me back.

"Jade?" I turn around and face him. He no longer has his arm around that girl.

"Hi Beck." I say as sweetly as I can. I add a fake smile, but he can see right through it. Damn him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Beck. Nothing's wrong. You just told me that you love me yet here you are with some random chick. This really makes me believe it."

"Jade you don't understand…."

"No Beck. You don't understand. It was stupid of me to think I could ever be enough for you. And it was stupid of me to think you would wait."

"Calm down. Jade, I want you to meet my cousin Sarah. You met her before, remember? When we spent Thanksgiving together. She was there."

I look at the girl, this time from a smaller distance. Damnit he's right. She was there. She was the only one that did like my toast. I shyly say:

" I may vaguely remember her. But whatever Beck."

I turn around and walk away. I hear footsteps behind me, but they're not from Cat.

"Why are you following me Beck?"

"What happened over there? Why were you jealous? I'm not your boyfriend remember?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jade. It came out the wrong way."

"No it didn't. I understand Beck. It's okay. I guess I'll just forget everything we said to each other earlier today. Maybe you should too."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you're not my boyfriend remember?"

With that I walk off. This time the footsteps I hear behind are from Cat. Together we walk away.

"Jadey. Are you okay?"

"I will be one day."

**Beck POV:**

(**A/N:**This is in the middle of the fight.)

"What happened over there? Why were you jealous? I'm not your boyfriend remember?"

Damn, that came out wrong. It wasn't suppose to sound so harsh.

"Excuse me?"

"Jade. It came out the wrong way." I try to explain myself, but it's Jade I'm dealing with.

"No it didn't. I understand Beck. It's okay. I guess I'll just forget everything we said to each other earlier today. Maybe you should too."

What the hell is she talking about? I'm not gonna forget anything.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you're not my boyfriend remember?"

I try to say something to argue but she just walks off. This time I don't follow her.

Why does she have to be so impossible.

"Beck are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sarah."

"Boy, she really is something else."

I let out a big sigh and say:

" Yup. She sure is. But I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world."

**A/N:** So tell me what you think. Should I make Beck jealous again? I think I will. But let me know. And I promise I will try and update faster now. I've just been busy with writing a story for a grade. Its kind of a big deal and its more important than this. So my apologies. Oh and Valencia is an icecream-shop in The Netherlands. Thats how i got the name


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so all of you wanted me to make Beck jealous again and that is good cause I was planning on it. He needs to suffer, cause it is Jade freaking West we are talking about. Some of you said that I should make the guy that makes Beck jealous more permanent and also a threat so I will. I'm here to please you guys. If you have more requests, don't hesitate to tell me. Someone asked if I have a tumblr. What is a tumblr? No I'm kidding and no I don't have one, but there is one of Liz Gillies that I often check out: .com/ It's a great tumblr, trust me. I see there are some members of team Chair. AWESOME! Oh and also a member of team Dair, which is also AWESOME. Everyone is entitled to have their own opinion, who am I to judge?

LOVE THE REVIEWS KEEP'EM COMING. ( the more reviews the sooner I'll update)

READ&REVIEW&ENJOY

**Jade POV: **

After having that embarrassing conversation with Beck at the mall I decided to avoid him. So far I was doing a good job. Well it was the weekend. Right now it's Monday, which means that it's a school day. Monday also means that my first class is Sikowitz…..That I have with Beck. I'm just gonna sit as far away as possible from him. I look at myself in the mirror. I still haven't returned to my black, dark wardrobe. To be honest I kind of like these non dark clothes. Right now I'm wearing short denim shorts and a black top. What? I didn't say I wouldn't wear black at all?

" Jade! Come on. Tori is here."

Oh god I completely forgot that Vega was picking us up. Cat said that Vega wanted to be my friend, but I highly doubt that. I got in the back seat. Not wanting to sit next to Vega. It was silent for a minute when Vega started talking:

"So did you guys hear about that new guy coming to Hollywood Arts. They say he was in a couple of Broadway productions. Isn't that cool?"

My head jerks up. We were going to have an actual Broadway-actor on our school? I love Broadway. "Really? Oh Jade you totally love Broadway. You should totally hook up with him."

"No Jade should totally get back together with Beck."

My eyes almost fell out my skull. Vega wanted me and Beck together again?

"Why would you want me and Beck together again Vega?"

"You know. Its just that ever since I was on this school you guys have been together and every time I wanted to give up on finding a guy I would look at you and Beck and hope that someday I'll find something like that."

I'm surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth. Of course I wanted her to be jealous of me and Beck, but I never thought that after hearing her kind of admit her jealousy that I would feel like this. I felt kind of sad for her. Before I could help it the words slipped out of my mouth.

"You'll find someone that'll love you for you are. You're not so bad you know."

She turned her head to look at me in shock. I just shrugged my shoulders and told her to pay attention on the road. We arrived at school. When I walked towards my locker I saw a guy fiddling with my lock.

"Hey you. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He slowly turns around and I can't help my mouth from slipping a little open. He is gorgeous, to say the least. He has big green-blue eyes and light brown hair. He is tall and muscular and he is also a little tan. Not as tan as Beck, maybe a little like Tori. What the hell? I mean Vega. Can a guy get any hotter? We stare a little at eachother until he breaks the silence.

"I'm trying to open my locker. Is that against the rules?"

God even his voice is hot, but no one gets to smooth talk Jade so I answer.

"It is when you're trying to open up somebody else's locker."

"What? This is my locker. See!"

He shoves a paper in my hands and I look at it.

"Can't you read? It says 625 and the locker you are trying to open is number 623, also known as MY locker."

He pulls the paper out of my hand and reads it again. I can see that he is beginning to realize his mistake. He looks at me and starts laughing. Holy cow. His laugh is freaking amazing. I can't help but smile a little at him.

"My first day here and I'm already being clumsy."

"First day?"

"Yeah, I'm new here. My name is Andrew."

He puts his hand forward and I shake it.

"Hey Andrew. I'm Jade."

"It's nice to meet you Jade. Is it possible for you to walk me to my next class?"

"Eh sure. What do you have?"

"Something that is called a Sikowitz?"

I giggle a little. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't giggle and why the hell am I being nice to him?

"Sikowitz is a teacher and he gives improve. I have his class too. We can walk there together."

"I'd like that."

Together we walk to the classroom. Our arms are touching and I don't push him away.

"Jade? Would you mind if I sat next to you in class? Seeing as I kind of know you and you seem like a pretty cool girl."

"Sure. I'd like that."

We arrive at the classroom and he rushes past me. I give him a funny look when he opens the door and says:

"Ladies first." He winks while saying it and I can feel myself blushing.

I walk in and see that everyone is already seated. There is one chair at the back and one at the front. How am I supposed to sit next to Andrew? He comes in behind me and whispers:

"You go sit in the front chair. I'll be right there."

I give him a little nod and walk to the front of the class. I can feel that Beck has his eyes on me.

All of a sudden I hear a bump and a sigh. It's Andrew. I whisper to him:

"You dragged your chair here? You know I can handle myself."

"I bet you can, but maybe I can't."

I give him a shy smile and we stare a little while at eachother when Sikowitz interrupts us.

"So new boy, how about you come up on stage and show us what you got."

Andrew stands up and goes to stand next to Sikowitz on the stage.

You have to pick a partner. It can be a boy or a girl. Whatever pleases you."

The whole class chuckles and me included.

"I pick Jade."

Everyone has their eyes on me as I stand up and walk over to him.

Sikowitz walks off the stage and says:

"Andrew you are a soldier in the second world war leaving his wife to fight. Jade you are his wife. Aaannddd SCENE."

Me and Andre face each other and he begins:

"My love, I have to leave you know."

"No, please. I beg you to stay with me."

"I have to go honey. They will find me if I don't show up."

"We'll hide or run. Just don't leave me."

Saying those words out loud makes me think of Beck. And before I can help it the tears are running over my cheeks. Andrew puts both his hands on my face and comes closer. Our faces are only an inch apart.

"I will come back to you. I promise. You are my destiny."

I can't seem to get any words out so I just nod and put my hands around both his wrists. He leans in closer and kisses my forehead. He wipes away the tears and walks off the stage.

"CUT! That was beautiful. I love it. You both have the lead parts in the play I stole this scene from."

The whole class starts to applaud but all I can look at is Beck. He's blinking more often then he should and that's a sign that he is fighting the tears. When the bell rings he is out of the class before I can blink. I feel someone grab my hand and I see that it's Andrew.

"Come on Jade. Lets get some lunch."

**A/N:** SOOOO? As you may have seen. Andrew is the guy that will make Beck jealous. Next chapter will probably be this exact thing but from Beck's POV and ofcourse a little Jade POV. Do you guys think I should also do an Andrew POV? Or should I just leave him as a guest role?


	8. Chapter 8

AAHHH I LOVE THE REVIEWS. They inspire me to write better and update faster. So here it is: A new chapter. The majority wanted me to do an Andrew POV so I will. This chapter will be the same day in Beck's POV and in Andrew's POV. Oh and I made Tori nice because she is not a bad girl and I kind of hate writing her as a mean girl when she's not. Ellybelly07: Don't worry. It's not a demand when I ask for it. Demand all you want. The rest of you guys too. If you feel like there is something missing don't hesitate to tell me.

READ IT-LOVE IT- REVIEW IT

**Beck POV:**

Jade has been ignoring me. Well if you count not answering to my text as ignoring. I sent her one after our little mall incident, just to check if she was okay. She didn't answer though. The thought of her changing her number slipped in my mind but I shoved it out, because she is not like that. Today is Monday. I have class with her. I wonder if she'll sit next to me like last time. I highly doubt it.

"Beck, your friend is here."

"I'm coming."

Andre is picking me up cause my truck is being fixed.

"Yo Beckett, whats happening?"

"He Harris. Nothing much, with you?"

"Nothing man, just chilling."

I go and sit next to him, but then I notice Robbie in the backseat.

"Robbie? Why are you here? Aren't you driving Cat and Jade?"

"Nope, Tori is picking them up and I felt like being picked up so I asked Andre to pick me up."

"Ah I see."

Tori is picking them up? Why would she do that? Andre interrupts my thoughts and says:

"You guys heard about that new kid in school? Some Broadway dude."

Broadway? We're getting a Broadway actor at Hollywood Arts? All I can think about is Jade. Jade loves Broadway. Wait? It's a boy…..from Broadway….Jade loves Broadway. Stop it Beck. He's probably some stuck up guy who thinks he's better than the rest. Calm yourself.

The ride to school was silent, only Andre and Robbie singing along to every single song that came on. How on earth do they know that many songs?

Just as I step out of the car I hear Tori's car stopping right behind me. I jump behind Andre's car and watch how Jade is walking and talking with Cat and Tori. Tori has her arm around Jade and she doesn't push her away. That's weird.

"Dude, why the hell are you being so stalkerish?"

"Oh I was tying my shoelaces. Let's go to class."

As we arrive in the classroom I look around. I see Cat and Tori but no Jade. Where is she? I go and sit on my usual spot. The chair next to me is taken, in fact every seat is taken except one in the front and one in the back. But still no Jade. As if on cue the door opens and she walks in. There's a boy behind her, but I've never seen him before. He stands behind her and whispers something in her ear. I can feel my blood starting to boil. Who the hell does he think he is? Jade walks to the seat in the front and sits there as he goes to the seat in the back. That's my girl. Hold on! The guy is picking up the chair and sitting it next to Jade. They whisper again and this time Jade is smiling. I clench my fists together until my knuckled turn white, but I still don't release them. Sikowitz announces the guy as the new guy. So he is the Broadway actor. Come on Beck pay attention.

"You have to pick a partner. It can be a boy or a girl. Whatever pleases you."

The whole class starts to laugh but I can't even put a smile on my face.

"I pick Jade."

Those three words are like knifes in my stomach. I watch as Jade walks up on stage with a smile. Does she know him? Maybe he's related to her? They start acting. It's about a man leaving his wife behind. I see tears in Jade's eyes and I know that she's thinking about us. I can feel my own tears in the back of my eyes. I try to blink them away. I look at Jade for a second and as the bell rings I jump up and head for the bathroom.

**Andrew POV:**

"You can do this. For Christ's sake you were on Broadway. Pull yourself together."

God this transfer is making me talk to myself. I knew I should've stayed in New York, but I just had to go and live with my mother. I step out of my car and I haven't even taken one step when a girl bumps into me. I feel something wet drip over my shirt and look down to see a big brown spot.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. Would you believe me if I said this isn't the first time that it happened?"

"Uh yes I kind of would."

The girl looks up and she doesn't look so bad. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. I think she's Latina.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"It's okay don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

She laughs and walks away. First I need to find a bathroom to see if I can do something about the damage.

I finally find a bathroom after asking the directions to 5 different people. I look at the mirror and see that the damage is pretty big. I knew I shouldn't wear a white t-shirt. Thank god I'm wearing a black jacket. I know it's hot and that the jacket is made out of leather but I think I can handle it. I close my jacket and wash my hands. I turn to dry my hands off, only to find that there are no towels. This is just great. I dry them off with my jeans and head for my locker. Okay locker 623 where are you?

I'm fiddling with the lock, but it won't open. I turned it to the right combination. Why won't you open? I hear footsteps coming closer to me.

"Hey you. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Oh god, what now? I take a deep breath and slowly turn around. Wow! I was NOT expecting her. She is drop dead gorgeous, she looks like a Greek goddess. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown. Her lips were just so damn kissable. Her body was the most amazing body I have ever seen. But her eyes have me mesmerized. Come on Andrew say something, you're embarrassing yourself.

"I'm trying to open my locker. Is that against the rules?"

Great Andrew. Just great. What the hell is she going to think of you?

"It is when you're trying to open up somebody else's locker."

I hear the sarcasm in her voice, which makes me wonder what it sounds like without the sarcasm.

"What? This is my locker. See!"

I give her the paper where it said that 623 was my locker.

"Can't you read? It says 625 and the locker you are trying to open is number 623, also known as MY locker."

Of all the lockers I just HAD to be messing with hers. Great first impression.

I take the piece of paper out of her hand and look at it. Damn she's right. I look at her for while and then I just laugh at my stupidity. She smiles a little and I catch myself feeling proud for putting it there.

"My first day here and I'm already being clumsy."

"First day?"

"Yeah, I'm new here. My name is Andrew."

I put out my hand for her to shake it and she takes it.

"Hey Andrew. I'm Jade."

Jade. Even her name is beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you Jade. Is it possible for you to walk me to my next class?"

"Eh sure. What do you have?"

"Something that is called a Sikowitz?"

She starts giggling and I find it one of the cutest sounds I have ever heard.

"Sikowitz is a teacher and he gives improve. I have his class too. We can walk there together."

"I'd like that."

We walk through the hallways. I know I should be memorizing the route but I cant stop staring at her. The way her hips move when she walks. The way her hair bounces at every step.

"Jade? Would you mind if I sat next to you in class? Seeing as I kind of know you and you seem like a pretty cool girl."

"Sure. I'd like that."

When I see her walking towards a door I rush in front of her and open the door for her.

"Ladies first." I add a little wink to make it look casual

When I walk in the class I see that there are two seats available but they are on opposite side so I tell her to go sit in the front. As I look around the class I see a boy following her and then looking at me. I smile at him and grab the chair. I put it next to Jade and sit there.

Before I realize it I'm standing on stage having to pick someone from the classroom. I see all the girls standing at the edge of their seat, but all I want is Jade. So I pick her.

The boy is still staring at her and I'm starting find him creepy, but I think Jade knows him. I saw her looking at him a couple of times. We start our little scene when Jade starts crying. She is good. I look at her and see that there is real pain in her eyes. Maybe it has something to do with that boy. As I walk off the stage, for my part, I look over to that boy and see that he is also fighting the tears.

Sikowitz says something about having the lead role but as I look back at Jade I see that she is looking at that guy and he is looking back. It was an intense look. Like they were both about to explode. As the bell goes that guy is speeding out of the classroom.

I walk up to Jade and grab her hand.

"Come on Jade. Lets get some lunch."

A/N: SOOO what do you guys think of Andrew? And is Beck hurting enough? THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF HIS PAIN. MUHAHAHA(evil laugh)

I updated fast cause A: You're reviews motivated me and B: I felt like I owe you guys for not updating in a while. Tell me if you miss something or I wanna see something else.


	9. Chapter 9

****How much do you guys hate me? Like a lot right? I am SO SO SO SORRY. I dont even know where to begin my apology. "IT'S TOO LATE TOO APOLOGIZE." i know it is OneRepublic, no need to rub it in. I was just so busy with school and stuff. I had a testweek. A tough one. But it's done now, so I will be updating sooner. It's just that I'm in my senior year. So I am a busy bee. But I promise I will try more. Don't give up on this story, cause i haven't and i won't. STAND BY ME.

Disclaimer: I dont own the show. C'est dommage ( a little som'thing som'thing for my french people's)

**Jade POV:**

It's been three days since I've met Andrew and he is a great friend. We have been rehearsing for our play called: "War of Hearts". It's about a boy and a girl who are completely head over heels in love but then the Second World War starts and the boy has to leave to fight in the war. It's a beautiful play but it is hard on me. Seeing as every time I have to act as if I'm in love, all I can think about is Beck. And it doesn't help that Beck is there at every single rehearsal. But I can't blame him he is Andrew's understudy. Sometimes I catch myself wishing that Andrew would get sick so that Beck would take his part.

I haven't spoken with Beck since the day he raced out of the classroom. I guess its for the best. We both need our space. Although I did hear Robbie say something about Beck not wanting to leave his RV only for absolutely necessary stuff. On one side I think that its good for him, all this pain. On the other side I think that he doesn't deserve this. Not that I want him dating other girls. Hell no. I'd probably go crazy if I hear that he's dating someone else, even though I don't have the right to do so.

"Oh hey Jade, here you are. I've been looking all over for you."

I perk up after hearing that voice. It's Beck. I can't help but get my hopes up when I say:

"Why have you been looking?"

"They want to start rehearsing the final scene. You know the one where he leaves you."

He whispers the final part and I can hear his voice break when he says the word leaves.

All I can do is nod my head as I stand up. I walk past him and my shoulder brushes against his. There's a path of electricity racing through my body and I mentally curse myself for touching him.

**Tori's house:**

I cannot believe I'm in Tori's house. I mean I've been here before but that was with Beck. Tori called me and Cat over to have a movie night and somehow Cat managed to say yes. Me and Cat are sitting on the couch in front of the TV when Tori walks up to us with her phone in her hand.

"So whats it gonna be? Pizza or Chinese?"

Me and Cat both say: "Chinese."

Cat turns her body towards me an says:

"Soooo? How is it going with you and Andrew? I've seen you guys. Having lunch together, walking to class together, sitting next together and all the other stuff you do together."

"Cat for the billionth time there is nothing going on with me and Andrew. How are thing between you and Robbie."

"No, no, no. I don't think so. You do not get to change the subject. Have you answered his question yet?"

Yesterday, after class, Andre asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with him. I told him that I had to get back to him.

"No I did not answer him."

"Oh come on Jade. You HAVE to. You can't wait for Beck forever."

I snap my head at her and say.

"Who the hell is saying I'm waiting for Beck?"

Tori sits next to me and says:

"Oh please it's more like Beck waiting for Jade."

I can't help but smile at Tori's comment. She kind of is on the anti-Beck team while Cat is on the other team. It's good though. They balance each other out and that way I get to see the pro's an cons.

"You know what Cat. Just to get you off my back I will text Andrew that I would like to go on a date. Happy?"

"Kay-kay."

I grab my phone and text Andrew:

_**He Andy, **_

_**About that date. I would like to go with you?**_

_**Just tell me when and where?**_

_**xJade.**_

I look up from my phone only to have Cat and Tori staring at my screen.

"Okay you guys. Movie time."

Andrew's reply comes even before the movie has started.

_**Hi Jade,**_

_**I'm glad you said yes. How about tomorrow **_

_**after the show we go get an ice cream or something?**_

_**Andy.**_

I replied with an approval. He had me thinking. Tomorrow was the big show. I can't believe I got the lead role over Tori. Tori said that I deserved it seeing as how my performance in the class perfect was. I want the end scene to be perfect but to accomplish that I have to think of Beck and that will hurt. I shake every thought away and focus my attention back on the movie.

.

Today is the big day. Even my dad and stepmom are going to be there. My stepmom read the script and she convinced my father to come too. I'm in my dressing room waiting for my cue. Right now, Tori is singing a new song with Andre. After them Robbie and Cat have a duet. Then it's time for me.

I drift away when all of a sudden someone jerks open the door. I turn around and see that it's Andrew. He looks so pale.

" He Jade. You have a bathroom here right?"

"Uh yeah, over there."

He runs over and the next thing I hear is his food coming back. I rush over to his side and rub his back.

"It's okay Andrew. Just let it out."

After a while he lifts his head up and turns to sit on his bottom.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I shouldn't have been outside last night. I think I got sick."

I chuckled. " You THINK you got sick? It's okay just focus on yourself first."

He gives me a weak smile and says: "I'm sorry I'm letting you down I mean its our first show together and I'm sick."

I grab his face and force him to look at me. "He he Andrew, don't worry about it. I'm not angry. We'll have other shows. This is the reason they invented understudy's"

"I know, I know. But don't you remember. My understudy is Beck."

My eyes widen and I let his face go. I drop down on the floor and lean my head against the cold wall.

I told Andrew everything about me and Beck. He asked about it when he saw how me and Beck looked at each other.

"Oh god, I completely forgot. Oh god. No, no. You have GOT to be kidding me."

He crawls towards me and says: "It will be okay. You guys are both professional actors. It doesn't have to be about your personal issues. Okay?"

I nod and I slowly inhale and exhale.

The bathroom door flies open and its Tori.

"He you guys. You have to be up in 5 minutes."

"He Torro. Could you tell Sikowitz that Beck has to be in my place. I'm kind of sick."

Tori looked like she saw a ghost. She looked at me and I just shrugged. She walked away and Andrew stood up. He gave his hand for me to hold on. He pulled me up but didn't release my hand. It felt nice but not like it was with Beck. With Beck it was like it was a perfect fit. We go in to the space where everyone is gathered and they all look at Andrew with concerned faces. Sikowitz walks up to us and put his hand on Andrews shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Beck is already getting dressed. Jade you go ahead and take your position behind the curtains." Andrew squeezes my hand and whispers a good luck in my ear. I wink at him and walk towards the stage. I can't believe this. Tori walks up to me. "He Jade, I'll be right here if you think it's too much, okay?"

"Thank you."

She puts up the sign with the name of our first scene: 'Love At First Sight.'

It's kind of the same way me and Beck met. Stop it Jade. Stay professional. I see a figure walking towards me and I recognize him as Beck.

He stops in front of me and says: "You look nice."

I don't look into his eyes, knowing that once I do I will break down. So I stare at something behind him and reply: "You too, considering you're wearing an outfit of the 1940's."

I heard him chuckle as he went to his position. I didn't realize how much I missed that sound. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them the curtains opened and Sikowitz said:

"Showtime"

**A/N:** SOO? PLEASE REVIEW even though I dont deserve it. Next chapter is the show. How many more chapters do you guys want? PLEASE TELL ME. Also if you feel like you're missing something. Just let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I updated a little bit later then I was planning. I already wrote this chapter but appartently I forgot to upload it. Anyway this will be a couple of scenes from that play. The title of those scenes will be Italic and Underlined so like this: _Hello._ That should give you a heads up. Its not the entire play just a couple of significant scenes. Some of you are thinking that after this play Jade and Beck will get back together or that this story will be wrapped up soon. But that's something for me to know and for you to find out.

**READ AND PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Jade POV: **

_Love at first sight: _

I was sitting on a plastic chair behind a plastic table. I'm supposed to be sitting in a café to order a cup of coffee. That's how the two lovers meet in this play. Beck is playing the young soldier named Nathan and I am playing the young nurse named Christina. He is sitting at the bar drinking his so called bourbon, but its actually ice tea. He looks really good. He has this i-don't-want-to-go-to-war look going on. As I drink the last bit of my coffee I stand up at the same time he does. I walk towards the exit as I bump into him. Okay Jade time to start the show.

"Oh, I truly apologize, sir."

"It's okay my lady, no need to worry."

I look up to him and we both stare at each other. It's part of the script but I know he is thinking about it too. The day we first met. It was kind of like this. Except I didn't apologize. We keep staring when I realize I have to continue my lines.

"It was my fault. I was not looking where I was walking."

"Well then remind me to thank your sight."

"Pardon me?"

"Well if it weren't for your not so good sight, we wouldn't have bumped into each other and I wouldn't have laid my eyes on someone so gorgeous as you."

Instead of fake blushing I really do blush.

"My name is Nathan. Nathan George Smith."

"Its nice to meet you Nathan. If you'll excuse me I have to go now."

I walk past him but he blocks my way.

"Wait. Arent you going to say your name?"

"No. I don't give my name to people I just met." I say with a smile on my face.

He smiles at me and says: "But I told you my name? One can only think that its fair for you to share your name with me."

"I have never told you to say your name to me. How about this? If we meet again I shall tell you my name, agreed?"

He nods and I walk past him when I'm at the door I turn around and we smile at each other.

The curtains close and I can hear the audience applaud. It's a nice sound. I quickly run to Tori to get into a different outfit. My nurse outfit.

"Are you okay Jade?"

"Yeah I'm holding up. It's not so easy having the boy you still love staring at you like you're his world." I try to reassure Tori with a smile, but I know she doesn't fall for it. Yet she doesn't seem to push the subject. I silently curse herself for not doing so.

_Revelation:_

I was walking around the stage which was now decorated to look like a hospital. I stopped at the nurse's desk and another nurse (Cat) came up to me. She was also my characters friend.

"Christie, you have a patient in room 324."

"Sure, what do I need to do."

"Just a soldiers check-up. He is leaving in one month. He is so young Christina. It breaks my heart."

I nod and leave to go to the other side of the stage where the stage is. When I open the door I gasp.

"Nathan?" Beck looks up and smiles.

"Well, well. What do we have here. Guess you're going to say your name now aren't you?"

"You. You are going off to fight?"

"Yeah, going off to save some people."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean don't you have people here who care about you. Who love you?"

"You mean like a girlfriend? A wife?"

"Something like that? Or family?"

"I only had a brother, he died in battle. I'm all alone, might as well make my existence mean something right?"

"My name is Christina Elizabeth Dubois." It comes out as barely a whisper. I can't help it. Beck's acting makes it look all too real. Like he really is going away, like his life really does mean nothing.

"Dubois? Is that French?"

"Yeah, my parents came here when I was still a baby."

Now I had to do the check-up. Which means I have to touch his body. I haven't touched him since our break up. I had to check his hand first. So I grabbed it and immediately I felt a rush of electricity spread itself through my veins. I quickly checked his hand and the rest of his body without really touching him. Then came his mouth. I had to check his teeth. I slowly touched his lip. My knees went all wobbly. I knew that in a second my legs would give out. So I quickly said

"You look all fine to me."

He stood up and put his jacket on.

"Christina? Would you do me the favor of going out with me? I know I'll be leaving soon, but I would like it if I could spend my last days with you. If, of course, you don't mind."

"I would love to."

_The First Kiss: _

We just did the First Date scene. That went okay. There wasn't really much physical contact in that one. Except the handholding but we were sitting so. This was our second date but also our first kiss. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. What I do know is that I'm nervous. I feel the butterflies in my stomach. Beck/Nathan is walking me home.

"I had a great time Christie."

"Christie? It seems you have taken it up on yourself to give me a nickname."

"I sure did. You don't mind it do you?"

I shake my head. "No not at all. I love it."

"That makes me happy. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

"Before I met you , I felt all alone and like nobody cared for me. Like I was just waiting for God to take me, but now.."

"Now what?" I smiled at him. I looked in Becks eyes and saw he was staring right at me. He had a pleading look in his eyes as if he wanted me to listen. Not Christina, but Jade.

"Now that I have you. It was all worth it. The waiting, the pain the loneliness. I would do it all over again if it means meeting you again."

Okay, Jade. Now comes the kiss. I slowly raise my hand and caress his cheek. This takes me back to our days together. I feel his hand coming to rest on the small of my back. He pulls me closer and before I know it our lips are touching. It's like I'm being resurrected. My heart starts beating loudly, I'm afraid the microphone taped on my chest might show the whole audience how hard my heart is beating. Just as it started, it was over. The curtains closed. Indicating the end of the scene. Yet, me and Beck stayed in the same position. My hand on his cheek and his hand now on my waist. We kept looking at each other when all of a sudden Andrew came on the stage.

"He you guys. You were awesome up there. Just one more scene."

As I was being pulled back to reality I let my hand slip from Becks cheek and his hand falls to his side. I get pulled of the stage by Andrew. He sends me to my dressing room and tells me to hurry.

_The Goodbye: _

The stage is now decorated as a navy airport. You gotta give Sinjin and his crew some credit, the stage does look good. Beck walks towards me with a suitcase. Without my say-so my mind goes back to the night everything changed. The night Beck decided not to open the door. The night he broke my heart. The night he broke his promise to never hurt me. My eyes start to tear up. Beck is standing in front of me. His hand on my cheek and without really thinking I lean into it.

"Promise me something Christie?"

"Anything."

"Promise me, that you'll wait for me."

"As long as you promise to come back to me."

"I'll do anything to come back to you, know that."

"Please don't leave me Nathan."

"I don't want to Christie, I want to stay here with you. Get married, start a family, grow old together."

"And we will do all that. Once you come back. You're my hero Nathan."

The tears are falling on my cheek now. I can't help but reminisce the night Beck told me he wants to grow old with me.

"I love you Christie and I will come back to you."

"I love you too Nathan."

Then we kissed and it was perfect. When we stopped he left.

The audience gave us a standing ovation. And afterwards I went to the dressing room to get into my own clothes. Andrew wanted to go with me but I told him I'll meet up with him later at the sort of party Tori was throwing. I had to talk to Beck first. I need to let him know that maybe I can let him in again. I walk outside the dressing room to see that everything is empty. I text Cat:

**Hey Cat, have you seen Beck?**

**xJade.**

After a minute I get a reply:

**Jadey, where are you? Beck was just here but he **

**said he forgot his phone inside so he's still in the theatre. **

**Get your ass over at Tori's everybody is here.**

**xCat. **

Perfect! That means it's only Beck and I in here. I walk around and stop when I hear two voices. A boy and a girl. The boy is Beck, that I know. I look around the corner and see him talking to a girl. Calm down Jade. Don't rush to conclusions before you end up in the same situation as the mall. And besides the girl is just as tall as Beck. Beck would never date someone like that. He likes girls that are shorter than him. He said my height was perfect. Then all of a sudden the girl kisses Beck. But that's not the surprising part. The surprising part is Beck kissing back. The gasp that escapes my mouth is louder then intended. They both look at me. The girls just smirks at me and Beck says:

"Jade?"

I fiercely shake my head and start walking backwards.

"Jade wait…"

"SAVE IT BECK."

I turn around and start running. I walk towards the janitor closet and lock the door. I hear Beck's footsteps stop in front of the door. He knocks loudly and says:

"Jade unlock the door. Let me explain."

"GO AWAY."

"Not until you let me explain."

"Well I wont."

"You have to leave sooner or later."

"I'll take later thank you."

"Then I'll wait."

I hear his back slam against the door and him sliding down to the floor. Is he really going to wait?

A/N: THIS WAS LONG. DAMN. What do you guys think? I told you I'm here to pleas you guys. You ask for more chapters, I give you more chapters. Which means its time to add some drama. Its also a sort of cliffhanger. Who was that girl? What was Jade planning on telling Beck? Why was Andrew so absent? Well the last question I can explain. I just thought that he wasn't really needed in this chapter. And I have something else planned which will shock all of you. Maybe not shock, but something like that. KEEP LOOKING FOR UPDATES. Somewhere this week. Maybe even tomorrow if work doesn't wear me out.

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

HEEEEEE Y'ALLLL how have you guys been. I know it's been a while. But I'm back now with a new chapter. IT took me a while because I had a major case of writers block. I am really sorry. So without further a due here is a brand new chapter. Oh and I LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews. I really do. They make me so happy. They brighten up my day. And I'm not overreacting.

ENJOY&REVIEW PLEASSEEEEE!

**Jade POV: **

Why am I so stupid? Why did I tell myself that Beck would wait? Of course he wouldn't wait. I mean look at him. Even when we were dating girls came up to him let alone if we are apart. It was just a matter of time. I knew that. Then why does it hurt so much. I guess it's because I told myself that Beck and I would be endgame. That nothing could come between us. It's my fault that this is hurting so much. I should have been honest with myself. Beck is a great guy, it wouldn't be hard for him to find someone to replace me. Maybe it's time for old Jade to come back. Seeing as this won't work anymore to make him jealous. I look at the time on my phone and see that I've been here for almost two hours. I grab my mirror from my bag and look at myself. I look horrible. I have mascara running down my cheeks. I clean it up as much as I can. I slowly stand up, take a deep breath and I open up the door. When I open it something falls in the room. I let out a high pitched scream.

"Wow, I must have dozed off for a second."

"Beck? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd wait."

"Why would you wait? Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" This comes out harsher than I meant to but I'm not complaining. He deserves it.

"Jade, she is not my girlfriend."

"Strangely enough, that doesn't make me feel better. It just means that you go around kissing other girls. At least if she was your girlfriend it would be a little bit better."

"I thought you didn't care about me?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you run away when you saw me kissing her?"

"Jesus Beck. I'm sorry for caring about the fact that my ex, whom I've been dating for over three years, is kissing someone else not even a week after we broke up."

"Says the girl who is already in a relationship not even a week after our break up?"

"OUR break-up? Since when was it a mutual break-up. My memory must be playing tricks with me cause I remember YOU breaking us up? And not that it's any of your business, but who told you I was in another relationship?"

"Your boyfriend came up to me and told me that you the two of you were perfectly happy and that the love you felt for me was nothing compared to the love you feel for him."

"Seriously? Now you're making up stories? That's low."

"I'm not making this up Jade. And then when Tiffany came up to me and just confirmed that you were dating someone else. After that she made her move on me and I was just so angry and upset that I gave in. I….every hope I had of us ever getting back together just came crashing down and she was just in the right place at the right time."

"Tiffany? So that's the girl you were making out with?"

"It was just a kiss. And that's the only thing you're getting out of my confession?"

"Whatever Beck."

I started walking away when all of sudden he stood in front of me stopping my overdramatic exit. He was only inches away from me and I could feel my body aching for his. He puts both of his hand on my shoulders.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"It's a part of me. Accept it or don't. I don't really care."

I wiggled myself out of his grip and walked away. This time he didn't stop me. It's a good thing though, cause I don't want him to see me crying.

**The next day: **

"Well what happened next?"

"Nothing, I just walked away and he didn't follow me. That's it. You can't tell anyone. Promise me Cat."

"Yeah yeah, I promise. But who was the guy that told Beck he was dating you."

"Uh…I don't know."

"Jade! Why didn't you ask?"

"I don't… I didn't think about it. Oh god."

"Well you did deny it right?"

"Uuh. Not really."

"JADE? WHAT THE HELL?"

"I know, I know. I was just so angry and it just slipped my mind. And I guess I also wanted him to doubt about it a little more."

"Well you know what you have to do now."

"No I don't?"

"You have to find Beck and talk to him. You have to find out the truth. Then you and I will confront the guy who said he was dating you."

"Fine."

I waved at Cat as she walked away. It was third period which means Beck doesn't have class. I know this because I also don't have class and we used to hang out behind the curtains in the Blackbox theatre.

I walk outside to the lunch tables but he is not there. He's also not in the library. Maybe he's in the Blackbox? You never know.

As I walk in the theatre I see black boots on the stage. I get a little smile on my face when I remember that we always took off our shoes. I walk up the stage and take off my shoes. When I walk behind the curtains I go straight to our spot. We used to sit on the window-sill with our legs hanging outside. As I walk closer I see that Beck is already sitting there and somehow just the sight of him gives me butterflies. I get closer and swing my legs over the window-sill. We sit there for a while. None of us wanting to break this comfortable silence we're in. But I know that this has to be done. I have to figure this out. Just when I want to say something, Beck starts.

"Hey."

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I realized that yesterday I didn't really deny that I was in relationship. And I just…. I wanted to let you know that I'm not dating anyone. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you. I guess I should have checked with you before kissing that girl. But you have to know what if I knew before that it was a lie that I would never and I mean never have kissed her. It was a mistake."

"It's okay Beck. I mean we broke up, you have every right to do that. I just freaked out. You know me."

He chuckles lightly and says: "Yeah I do. Although I'm not sure I do."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed Jade. I mean look at what you're wearing. No black? And you're wearing pink. That's not the Jade I know. Was it me?"

"Was it you that what?"

"Was it because of me that you kept wearing black?"

I give him a reassuring smile before answering his question.

"No Beck. It's the total opposite. I kept wearing black because you accepted me that way, you didn't want me to change. I felt comfortable enough with you to be my true self. This whole wardrobe-change was Cat's idea. Why? Do you like it?"

"It looks good on you. Not as good as black, but you know." He bumps his shoulder against mine and it makes me laugh.

We stay quiet after that. When I remember that there is one more thing I have to ask.

"Beck?"

"Jade?"

"Who was the guy that told you I was his girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter now. I know it's not true."

"And that's good. That's the most important part. But I have to know, Beck. Please?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Andrew. It was Andrew who told me that you guys were dating."

**A/N**: CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm horrible for leaving you with a cliffhanger especially after not updating for a while. But this chapter was hard to write and if I leave it here. The nthe next chapter will be much better. I know Andrew has been a little low-key for the past 2 chapters but he will be back again. Don't worry. I honestly don't know how long this story will be. I think it's coming to an end. But no worries I'm already brainstorming about a subject for my next story. But first I have to finish this. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THE REVIEWS. And if you guys have any possible plots for another story tell me.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

I have never been so ashamed. You guys have no idea how sorry I am. I was just superbusy with my exams and stuff so I totally got lost on this story I had no inspiration what so ever. I mean its not like Dan Schneider is helping. Seriously? When is there going to be a Bade. You know frankly I think it should last a little longer and this time it should be Jade rejecting Beck. HE WAS TRYING TO KISS TORI. For a second I thought Tori was going to kiss him back, but thank god that girl did not disappoint me. Anyways I'm really sorry, I really really really am. I'm done with my finals. Now its just waiting for the verdict. But it means that I'll be updating sooner.

What happened so far:

Jade and Beck performed a play together. Afterwards Jade wanted to talk to Beck about where they stand as a couple and she caught him kissing another girl named Tiffany. She got in another argument with Beck. A day later she felt guilty so she decided to talk to Beck. The reason behind that kiss came up. Which was that some guy told Beck that he was Jade's new boyfriend and that guy was Andrew.

**Jade POV: **

"Andrew. It was Andrew who told me that you guys were dating."

"Beck I know you don't like the guy but to say he did something like this?"

"Look I know how it sounds."

"You do? Then tell me."

"It sounds like some lame thing a jealous ex would say, but trust me when I say that my jealousy has nothing to do with it. He came up to me telling me that I should stop with the gazing and the staring because I no longer had a chance with you. He said that you are his and he is yours and that nothing would come between the two of you."

I kept staring at Beck in awe. Could Andrew really be capable of something like this? Truth be told, Andrew did act weird around Beck. Wait a minute, did Beck just say what I think he said.

"You're jealous?"

A look of confusion crosses his face. "What?"

"You said that your jealousy had nothing to do with it."

"I know what I said."

"So are you? Jealous I mean?"

"I may be a little jealous."

"Why?"

"Well just because, you know. We break up and a day later you show up an entire different person and guys were all over you. I heard them talk about you right next to me, like they didn't know we dated for over three years. It made me think of what I wasted."

"Right. So basically it takes a break up and guys talking about me to make you realize what we had? That's real romantic Beck."

"It's not like that and you know it."

"It's fine Beck."

I turn around and walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Andrew and get to the bottom of this. I swear to God if you are lying to me and this really is some lame jealous ex move I will never talk to you."

"I'll come with you."

"There is no need for that Beck, I can handle it."

"I know you can. I just want to be there."

I let out a deep breath and say: "Fine, lets go. He's probably outside eating lunch."

Together we walk out of the theatre. As the door closes with a bang behind us the other students in the hallway look at us. They look at us with suspicion. I know what it looks like. Two teenagers walking out of a room that's supposed to be closed. On a normal day I would tell them to mind their own business, but today is not normal. I open the door and walk outside with Beck right behind me. I look around and spot Andrew sitting with Tori and Cat. All of a sudden I feel a wave of anger hit me. I strut over to the table and stand in front of Andrew crossing my arms over my chest. Beck stands next to me also with his arms crossed. Andrew looks up, swallows his food then says:

"Hey Jade."

"Don't you 'hey Jade' me."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. Oh right, he never saw me like this. Well this is the real me, get used to it. He starts talking.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh everything is just peachy, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You just sound mad."

"Mad? Now why on earth would I be mad? Maybe it's because that's just who I am or maybe, just maybe it's because you went behind my back told my ex-boyfriend that he should stay away from me and that you and I are dating?"

His eyes almost pop out of his head. Was that a look of disbelief or a look of oh-i-just-got-caught.

"I didn't do that. Who told you that? Beck!"

As he says Beck he turns to look at Beck and shoots a glare at him. Beck doesn't do anything, he just glares back.

"Maybe he did or maybe he didn't. But that's not the point. Is it true?"

"We should talk in private don't you think?"

"Fine."

Andrew stands up and grabs my arm. I shove it away and say:

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

He mutters a quick sorry then walks off. I silently follow him. I hear Becks combat boots behind me but I don't stop him. It's sort of his battle too. I follow Andrew to the leisure room with the ping pong table. He walks inside and Beck and I follow. As Becks walks in he closes the room. Andrew goes to the opposite of the room while me and Beck stay put at the door. Andrew looks at Beck and says:

"I think Jade can handle it from here."

" You are right. But I'm just here to make sure you tell her the truth."

"Which is what? That I supposedly told you that she and I are dating. Well I didn't."

The look of calmness Beck had been wearing suddenly changes into a look of anger.

"Yes you did you lying jerk. Now tell her."

"Why? I mean if you already told her, why would she want to hear it from me? I thought she trusted you, I guess you ruined that didn't you? Now look how that worked out for you. Guess you should have opened that door. "

I just stare at their argument. Andrew was right. If Beck already told him why did I want to hear it from Andrew. There was a time when I would have believed Beck without a doubt. But now. I suddenly snap out of my train of thoughts when I see Beck rushing towards Andrew with a clenched fist. Just as his fist is hanging in the air I yell:

"STOP! Both of you. Just stop it."

They both look at me and Beck slowly lowers his hand to his side. I can feel both their eyes on me as I stare at the ground. We stay quiet for a while when Andrew breaks the silence:

"Look Jade, you know his side and my side. Now it's up to you. Who do you believe? And just for the record I would like to remind you that I never did anything to make you doubt the trust you have in me. Unlike some people."

I take a deep breath before I say:

"You're right. You never did anything to make me second-guess you or your intentions. So I think the reasonable thing to do is believe you."

I look up to see their faces. I see Andrew gloating with a big smirk then I see Beck with a look of complete heartbreak. So I continue:

"But I'm known for making not so reasonable choices. And yes you do have a point by saying that Beck has made me doubt him numerous times, but I still know whether he's lying or not. So I believe you, Beck."

I look at his face which is slowly turning into a beautiful smile. A smile I haven't seen for a long time.

Andrew starts moving and when he's at the door I speak up again:

"Why did you do it Andrew? You knew how much I wanted Beck back. Why would you ruin any chance of that ever happening?"  
>He slowly turns around and I can see that he's sad and as he talks it's even more clear how sad he is:<p>

"I just thought that maybe he deserved to feel how you always felt. But also because I believe that you can do so much better than someone who doesn't appreciate you when they have you. Cause you are one of a kind Jade it's just a shame that you don't see it."

With that he walks out and I'm left staring at the door.

"Jade? Are you okay?"

I look up to see that Beck is only inches away from me. He's too close. I have to step back before I do something stupid like kiss him.

"Jade I think we need to talk. You know, about us."

I look up at his face and then stare into his beautiful, deep brown eyes. Eyes that were once mine, eyes that could be mine again. If I just learn to trust them again.

"You're right we do."

"So…"

"Look Beck, just because I said I believe you does not mean that I trust you again. You promised me you'd never hurt me but you did. You promised you'd never leave me, but you did."

"Do you think you will ever be able to trust me again."

I put my hand on his cheek and he leans to it.

"Yes. But it will take some time."

"Then I'll wait."

I nod my head and say: "I know you will."

I stand on my toes and kiss him on his cheek.

"I'll see you later Beck."

"Definitely."

As I walk out the door I can't help but smile. Everything is going to be all right. I know that now.

**A/N**: SOOO? The end is really cheesy I know. But I'm a sucker for cheesiness. BUT after this chapter?... Do you guys love me again? (you know what to say.)

And as I was reading my latest chapters to see where I stopped I realized that there is almost no Cade anymore or Cabbie. Time to fix it. I know where I'm going with my story. Should I tell you guys? If you think I should tell you my plans just let me know in the reviews. And if you're like the only one that wants to know I'll PM you. And I want to thank you for the people who have stuck with me. I know I have been a sourpuss. And I, again, am REALLY REALLY sorryy..

I understand if you're too mad to review but please do. It will mean a lot.

-xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Heey it has been a while. Longer then I intended. It's just that I'm still waiting to hear whether I passed or not and it has gotten me so nervous that it has affected my writing. But today I felt kind of good so I decided to just go with it. Oh and I saw I'm almost at a hundred reviews? That is so awesome. You have no idea how happy that makes me. To know that you guys like my story. I love writing it and honestly it is because of you that I am still writing it. Thank you all so much. I know I don't always deserve such loving reviews, due to my absence and all. So thank you for standing by my side. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again, if you feel like you're missing something or you just want to see something specific don't hesitate to ask and I will try to make it part of the story.

ENJOY AND REVIEW (please).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. **

**Jade POV:**

It has been two days since I last saw Andrew. After his little confession he has been avoiding be and I didn't like it one bit. Even though what he did was shady, he still was a good friend. He gave me advice on how to handle Beck and besides he was just fun to hang out with. That's it. Today I will go up to him and ask him what his problem is and why he was avoiding me. If I can get out of this bed. God, this is so comfy. I hear the door opening and then a voice saying:

"Jade? Why are you still in bed? I thought Tori woke you up?"

"She did wake me up. She just didn't get me out of the bed. Cat where did you buy this bed? I swear this bed is like a little piece of heaven."

"I don't know where it's from. What I do know is that if you don't get out of bed now, Tori will finish every chocolate chip pancakes."

"Wait, what? There are chocolate chip pancakes? Why didn't you tell me before?"

I jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. When I ran into the kitchen I saw Tori looking at me with a surprised face.

"Wow. What's wrong?"

"Where are they?"

I looked everywhere. I opened cabins and drawers. I checked the oven.

"Where are who?"

"God Vega do I have to explain everything. The pancakes. Where are the pancakes?"

"What pancakes?"

I freeze for a second when all of a sudden I hear Cats laugh coming from the doorway.

"Cat? What is going on?"

"You should have seen how fast you went downstairs. You were even faster than when my brother set fire to the shower curtain."

"Cat?" I said with a low whisper.

"Yes Jadey?"

"You better run."

And so she did. She ran upstairs with me following her. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Cat, unlock the door."

"No!"

" You have to leave sooner or later."

All of a sudden I had a feeling of déjà-vu. This happened before? Oh right. With Beck after the play. Beck? God how I miss him. I miss running my hand through his hair. I miss holding his hand. I miss making him laugh. I miss hugging him. I miss everything about him, but most of all I miss kissing him.

I get pulled out of my trance when I see Cat standing in front of me looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you zoned out for a few seconds."

"That may be correct. I zoned out to a world where my best friend actually did make chocolate chip pancakes for me and that I was enjoying them with a nice cup of coffee. Until you dragged me back to reality, where there are no pancakes."

"Oh Jade, I'll never understand you. I'll make you a deal. If you talk to Beck today, and I mean really talk. Not like yesterday where you just asked him if he wanted a piece of gum."

"If I do that then what do I get in return?"

"If you do that, then I'll make you your pancakes."

"And of course you will have your boyfriend back."

Cat and I both look at the owner of the voice and see that it's Tori.

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean I want Beck back but I think it's still a little too soon for it."

Cat and Tori look at each other and then Tori speaks up:

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not. There really is only one way to find out."

"She's right Jadey. You have to talk to Beck."

"I know she's right, but what if I talk to him and then he realizes that us being together really is a mistake and then he'll leave me again. I don't think that I can handle this kind of heartache again."

"He won't realize it's a mistake, because it's not a mistake. You guys are perfect together. Just ask everyone. I mean Cat and I were jealous of your relationship. Even a blind person can see that the two of you love each other. The two of you being apart is like…I don't even know what it's like because it's just impossible. Sure you two fight sometimes. But who doesn't. I'm sure even Cat and Robbie fight."

Tori's little speech has me speechless. Is she right? Do Beck and I really look like that to the outside world? Cat speaks up:

"It's true you know? You and Beck belong together and the sooner you realize that, the better. I don't want to see my two close friends in pain."

"You guys are right. I'll talk to him today."

We go to Cat's room to get dressed and then we go to Tori's car. Once were all seated, it all of a sudden hits me. I turn around to look at Cat in the backseat.

"Cat? How do you know that Beck is in pain?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. You said that you don't want to see your two close friends in pain. How do you know Beck is in pain?"

She started fiddling with her bracelet.

"Oh well, I just assumed?"

It sounded more like a question.

"You assumed? Have you been hanging out with Beck?"

She looks at me with wide eyes and shakes her head.

"I would never do that Jade. Never. I just asked Robbie to check up on him from time to time and he told me that Beck really misses you and that he is taking it pretty hard. That's all I swear. Please believe me. "

"Don't worry Cat. Of course I believe you."

So? Beck is also hurting. Maybe it really is time for us to talk. But what should we talk about? Should we immediately get back together or work our way up to it? God why is this so hard? It wasn't this hard when we first started dating. But then again that was almost three years ago and neither of us had experience so we just improvised. Three years. Has it really been that long ago when I fell for that long-haired, tan boy who bought me a coffee when I forgot my wallet? Time really does fly.

The car comes to a stop at the Hollywood Arts parking-lot and I step out of it. I take a deep breath as I look around. I see Beck walking in the building and I say a quick goodbye to the girls and run after him. I walk to his locker but he's not there. I run towards the end of the hallway and make a sharp turn to the left when all of a sudden I bump into something. At first I thought I was a wall when all of a sudden I feel to arms wrapping around my waist. I want to push the person off of me but there is something familiar.

"Jade? Are you okay?"

"Beck?"

I slowly look up and stare at him. He really is handsome. With his just out of bed hair. His tanned skin. His crooked smile and his beautiful eyes. I stare at his eyes. I try to catch my breath but in the mean time I'm also explaining to him what I was doing. Which is not so easy.

"I was looking for…..I was looking for."

"You were looking for what?"

"No. Not a what."

"Okay a who. You were looking for who?"

I realize that his arms are still around my waist, steadying me. I finally catch my breath and smile a little.

"For you. I was looking for you. "

"Well you found me."

I shake my head and say:

"No. You found me. You always do."

**A/N:** I know, I know. Not so much Bade. But the next chapter is going to be full of Bade. In fact its gonna be only Bade. If that is what you guys want. Don't worry the next chapter is not the last chapter. I have a couple more tricks up my sleeve. SO please tell me what you think in a little thing called a review. Oh and remember: Do not hesitate to ask for something you would like to see.

THANK YOU FOR READING.


	14. Chapter 14

Okaay so a little longer than planned but I haven't been home. I PASSED MY EXAMS! I am so happy. My goodness I feel so relieved and my mom thought it would be nice to go and see some relatives in France. I couldn't complain of course. Because I love France. Anyway I'm back now. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. And hellooooo: 101 REVIEWS? You guys rock. You guys are the best. So I hope my writing shows that to you. Here is the latest chapter of Showtime!

**Jade POV: **

"No. You found me. You always do."

Beck looks me in the eyes and gives me a small smile before he says:

"And I always will."

I blush a little at this and look at my shoes. After a while I stare back up and see that Beck is still staring at me. All I can do at the moment is stare back into his deep brown eyes. I feel his grip around my waist tighten and pulling me closer to his chest. I do nothing to stop it. I stand a little on my toes so I'm exactly at his eyelevel. We are still gazing at each other while our faces are getting closer and closer. Our noses are touching and I can feel his hot breath on my lips. Our lips are almost touching when all of a sudden I hear:

"Jade? Jade Where are you?"

Beck and I break apart just in time to see Cat and Tori come around the corner. Beck has his hands in his pockets and is just staring at the ground.

"There you are. Me and Cat have been looking for you. Oh….Hi Beck."

I look up to see both Cat and Tori look at Beck with a surprised look. I am still a little flustered so all I do I nod and smile at them. When I finally find my voice I say:

"Oh hey guys. Sorry I kept you waiting. I was looking for Beck and then I found him. We were just going somewhere private."

Cat crosses her arms and gives Beck and smiles at me while saying:

"Somewhere private? Why would you do that?"

"Cat, I just want to talk to Beck in private that's it. So if you two will excuse us we are going. I will see you guys at lunch."

I grab Beck's hand and pull him with me towards the exit.

"Jade where are we going? We are going to miss class."

I stop and Beck bumps into me. I turn around and say with a wink:

"Just trust me."

He just laughs and squeezes my hand.

* * *

><p>"The beach? Really Jade?"<p>

"What? You know I like the beach."

"Like? I thought you didn't hate it."

"Isn't it all the same?"

He laughs at this and I immediately realize how much I miss that sound. Not that I didn't know that already. It has just been a while since I last heard that laugh. I pull him towards a hill and sit on top of it. He sits down next to me and we just sit there and stare out onto the sea.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I mean I know what I want to say I just don't know how to say it."

"Well why don't you start by saying what's on your mind right now."

"Uhhmm let me think."

"Look Jade you don't have to filter anything. I deserve everything you throw at me. I know I've been a jerk so you can say whatever you feel like saying.."

I decide to interrupt his stupid rant.

"I love you."

"I can take every blow and…Wait, what?"

"I said: I love you."

"You love me?"

"What? Am I talking Chinese?"

"No, I just didn't see that coming."

"And why is that?"

"I mean, how can you still be so sure that you love me? After everything that I've done. You were right the other day. I broke almost all my promises. I promised to protect you and to always try and make you happy. I promised you that I would always be there for you. And I broke those promises. All because we fought a little too much. You have no idea how much I regret not opening the door. I lost you, the best thing in my life, because of something we could have easily worked on. That is my biggest regret. Believe me when I say that if I could I would go back in time to open that door."

I feel my eyes glaze over and I don't even attempt to blink the tears away.

"I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't? Why?"

"Because then we never would've seen how life is without each other. And maybe that is exactly what we needed. Maybe we needed time apart to see if we really do belong together. To see if our love conquers all. And it did. We saw how life would be if we don't have each other and I must say that it sucks. I love you too much to never talk to you again and I love you too much to just be friends."

"I love you too Jade. I never stopped. Every day without you was like torture. Do you know how many times I just wanted to run to you, to kiss you or hug you or just simply touch you. I know it sounds cheesy and all but you really are like my drug. I can't live without you."

He raises his hand and cups my cheeks. He wipes the tears away from my cheek with his thumb. I lean into his hand.

"Beck, we can't go exactly back to where we left off. We have to work our way up to it. You know. Do it all over again. Maybe this time we'll do it even better. Cause we learned from our mistakes and both you and I have changed."

He nods his head and comes closer. He kisses my forehead and lowers his head to rest his forehead against mine. I feel his hot breath on my skin when he says:

"How about you and I go on a date. It'll be like our second first date."

"I would love that."

* * *

><p>"So then what?"<p>

"So then nothing. He asked me out on a date and I said yes. Then we came back here."

"Who asked you out on a date?"

Tori puts down her lunch on the table and sits next to Cat. Before I can answer, Cat does.

"She and Beck talked. And he asked her out on a date and she accepted."

"Oeh where are you going?"

"We don't know that yet."

Tori looks at me funny and then continues:

"He asked you out on a date and you guys don't know where said date is going to take place?"

"Who asked who out?"

We turn around and see Andre and Robbie behind us. Robbie kisses Cat on her cheek then sits next to her. Andre goes to sit next to Tori. They look at each other and then look away shyly. Men they really need a push. Tori answers the question this time.

"Beck asked Jade out. She accepted. And now we need a location for their first date as a non-couple."

Andre looks around and suddenly says:

"How about that new place in my street? I heard it's a really nice place. Maybe we can all go together?"

I look up and say:

"That's actually really nice."

"What is really nice?"

And that is our final member. Beck puts his bag on the ground and takes the seat next to me. I look at him and say:

"Well there is this new place close to Andre and we all wanted to go. Care to join?"

"Are you going?"

"Yes I am?"

"Good. Count me in."

After our little conversation Tori starts telling a story about Trina but I don't pay attention. All I pay attention to is Becks hand squeezing mine underneath the table.

A/N: Well I think we all know what is going to happen next? This is not my final chapter. If it was I would have announced it a long time ago. I can make this story as long as I want it to. But I don't want it to lose quality. So I'm just going to keep writing until you guys tell me to stop. I have enough ideas to keep writing. And again: If you guys have any ideas, or suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. And I will do my best to make them part of the story.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

AAAAAAHHH. HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I know I know. I'm horrible with updates. But listen to my explanation before you start hating me. As you all know I graduated. My mom already took me to France but apparently that was only the beginning. My parents also bought me a ticket to Morocco. To join my aunt who was going there anyway. So it was a surprise for me and that is why I couldn't let you guys know. So I truly am sorry, but if it's any consolation: I am not leaving The Netherlands anymore. So that means 24/7 connection with the internet. I hope you haven't given up on me. My updating skills are truly terrible. I will work on it. You will all see.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will also enjoy this one. And even though I don't deserve it. Will you guys please review? Pretty please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Or the song Call Me Maybe.

**Jade POV:**

I walk up to where I see Andre standing.

"Hey Jade, you're the first. You wanna go inside or do you just wanna wait out here until the rest joins us?"

"As much as I want to go inside I think it's best if we wait so we can all go in there together."

I turn around to catch a glimpse of how the place looks on the inside.

"This place looks amazing. Why did it take you so long to tell us about this Andre?"

Andre looks at me and smiles:

"Well you know, it never came up. Hey isn't that Tori's car?"

"Uuh yeah I think so. Uhm Andre can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Are you in love with Tori."

He starts laughing and looks around nervously. He rubs his neck and looks everywhere but my eyes when he says:

"Oh come on. Me? In love with Tori. Don't be silly Jade. She is just a friend, you know that. I mean she is not ugly and she is really nice and very funny and stuff but that don't mean I'm in love with her. You're so crazy West. Thinking I'm in love with Tori. Why would you even ask that. Is she in love with me?"

I raise one eyebrow and cross my arms.

"Even if she was, you wouldn't care would you?"

He looks like he is about to admit that he really is in love with Tori when he gets interrupted by Tori's voice yelling at us from across the street. Before she's standing in front of us I get close to Andre and whisper in his ear:

"You better make your move before it's too late."

"Hey guys, looks like we're here first. Have you been inside already?"

"Nope, Jade thought it would be best if we went in there with the whole group."

"My, my Jade you really have changed haven't you?"

"Depends on what you mean by that? I can still be mean? Care to test that theory with me Vega?"

"Uhm….Oh look Cat and Robbie are there."

We all turn around to see Cat and Robbie waving at us. They are holding hands. I let out a deep sigh. Man they really are cute together. I miss holding hands with Beck. Or having his arm around me. Speaking of Beck where is that kid? I interrupt my friends small talk and say:

"Hey shouldn't Beck be here by now? I mean he always is the first one, I should know. It used to annoy me when I had to rush for him."

They all look around and shrug. Tori is the only one to speak up:

"You're right but maybe he just needed more time to look good for his special date."

"Oh whatever."

I quickly turn around to hide the fact that I'm blushing. I hope she's right. But there is still a part of me that wonders if he may have second thoughts about this date and us getting back together. What if he met someone else along the way? What if someone convinced him that he is better off without me? He would call right? He would call to let me know that he won't show up ? I feel someone tapping my shoulder, I turn around to see that it's Cat.

"What?"

"Well we decided to go inside and get a table before everything gets taken. We'll just text Beck to meet us inside. Is that okay with you?"

"Why don't you guys head on without me and I'll wait here a little while longer."

"Are you sure? We can wait with you?"

"No, no. I mean it looks really crowded in there so go get a table and Beck and I will join you guys later. I need some fresh air anyway."

"Okay sure. Oh and by the way, you look amazing Jade. I told you to buy that red dress."

"Yeah yeah. You were right and I was wrong. Just go inside, your boyfriend is waiting."

She waves a quick goodbye and walks off with Robbie. As they all go inside I turn around and take a deep breath.

I look at my phone again and see that I have been waiting for at least 15 minutes. Okay that's it. I am going inside and Beck can find me on his own. I turn around and all of a sudden I crash into someone. Before I look up I silently pray to myself that it's Beck. But when I look up I see someone entirely different.

"Andrew?"

"Jade? What are you doing here? And why are you outside?"

"I'm waiting for Beck. What are you doing here?"

"Me? I am here on a date."

"A date huh? Who is this lucky girl?" I say while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Just some girl that lives down my street. So you're waiting for Beck? Is there any reason in particular?"

"Well this is our first date. Well not exactly first. It's like our first date after we were a couple, so this is the second time we are on our first date."

"So are you guys back together?"

" Not entirely, we decided to take it slow. You know a date here, a date there."

"I see. How long have you been waiting?"

"Uhm about 20 minutes. I just hope he does show up I mean what if someone convinced him that he is better off without me? Or what if he doesn't want to date me and this is his way of telling me?"

The more I talk the higher my voice gets. I can feel fear being pumped through my veins. Saying all of this stuff out loud makes it even more real.

"Jade would you calm down! He is not going to ditch you. Trust me."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know Beck, well not know him as a person. I mean I know his feelings for you because I have them too. Only his are like a thousand times stronger than mine. He loves you Jade. He fought for you like a maniac. He is going to show up. And if that doesn't convince you? Well lets just say no guy in his right mind would stand up a girl like you."

"How can you be so nice to me? After everything that's happened I would think that you would hate me. I kind of hate me for not talking to you or seeing how you were doing."

"I did kind of hate you in the beginning but the more time passed the more I could understand everything that has happened. You see all I wanted was for you to be happy and for some reason I started thinking that only I could make you happy. But after a while I realized that there is only one person that can truly make you happy. And as much as it pained me to admit it to myself it's not me. It's Beck. And there is only one person that can make him happy and that is you. You guys have what most people search for their whole life and some of them don't even find it. I respect that and I look up to that. I just hope that one day I'll find a love like yours. And uhm…I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you and Beck. "

I look up to Andrew with big eyes. Did he really just say all of that? Why would he say that? He is supposed to hate me? Do Beck and I really have that kind of love. I mean I always thought that what we had was more passionate than what most kids our age had, but really? I realize Andrew is still waiting for my response so I say:

"Of course you will find a love like that, Andrew you're a great guy and any girl who doesn't see that is a psychopath. And thank you for saying all of those things, you really are a great friend. And I hope that you will always be my friend. You really helped me through all of this drama and I don't think I can ever repay you, so I'll just try. Oh and about that incident with Beck, you and I. That's all in the past. It's a clean slate for all of us. Who knows maybe you and Beck will become the best of friends and….I'm sorry but there is this girl who keeps waving over here? Do you know her?"

"Yes, that is my date and also my sign to go. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Go and have fun."

"You too and call me maybe?"

"Noooo! Why would you do that? Now that song will be stuck in my head the whole evening! You know I hate that song."

He winks at me and walks into the restaurant. Damn now I'm stuck with that song. I open my mouth and start whispering the song.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy but here's my number…"

"So call me maybe?"

"Beck!"

I quickly turn around to face him. Bad move Jade. His face is only a few inches away from mine. How many times do we have to get in this position? Is he going to kiss me? I don't want our second first kiss to be outside of a restaurant in front of all these people I don't even know. So I break the silence:

"You're late."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I had to go to the other part of the town."

"Why?"

"To get you those black roses you love so much."

"You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to. Lets get inside it's kind of cold. "

He hands me a bouquet of black roses and I smell them. Delicious. They smell exactly the same way as they always do.

"You know you never told me why you love them so much."

"It's because they were the first flowers you ever bought for me. And cause they're black."

"Still with the black I see?"

"Yeah. Why? You hate it?"

"Nope not at all. In fact I love it"

"Good, because I'm thinking about going back to the old me."

A/N: I know it's such a STUPID chapter. But the thing is I want to add drama but I'm afraid you guys will think that it's too much. So this is just a light chapter. I wanted to let you guys know how Andrew is and how he is been doing. If you want to see more of him let me know then I will add him as much as you can and if you don't I will come up with something to get him out of this story. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you guys want more drama or if you want me to keep this story light and fluffy for now.

REVIEWWW!


	16. Chapter 16

Before you guys start yelling at me I have a perfectly good explanation and a very good apology. I truly am sorry, it seems like that's all I've been saying. The reason I couldn't update was because my mom got mad at me and grounded me for a month with. And if I'm being grounded it includes a prohibition for the laptop. She got mad at me for breaking my curfew. It was only an hour I tell you. But she went all paranoid on me. Anyway this is the first day I have my laptop back and this is the first thing I am doing. I can only hope and pray that you guys are more forgiving than my mom. Without further a due, here is an all new chapter. I wrote this on my phone but somehow I couldn't upload it from there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. If I did it wouldn't end after only 60 episodes. Stupid Dan Schneider. I don't even care about his new show Cat and Sam. Probably wouldn't have watched it anyway, unless Liz Gillies makes an appearance.

**Jade POV: **

I open my eyes and instantly a smile appears on my face. I turn around and face Cat who is lying right next to me, staring at me. She sees my smile and automatically smiles back.

"Someone looks happy?"

"I am happy. Last night was amazing."

"Hmm does that have something to do with a long haired boy named Beck?"

"It has everything to do with Beck."

"You never told me what happened after you guys left earlier to take a walk."

I close my eyes and think back to yesterday.

**Night before: **

Me and Cat are standing at the bar waiting for our drinks when all of a sudden I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I don't have to turn around to know it's Beck. Next thing I feel is his hot breath against my ear whispering:

"Will you take a walk with me?"

I turn around to look at him. I raise an eyebrow and say:

"Why?"

"I just want to be with you alone for a while if that's okay with you?"

"Hmmm I don't know about that."

He looks at me with a shocked expression and I realize that he doesn't know I'm messing with him. But I'm not planning on stopping.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I am here on a date. It would be kind of rude of me to just leave him here."

Slowly I see a smile form on his handsome face and he finally gets it. He starts to play along, saying:

"I don't think your date would mind. I mean he's not even with you at the moment. Any guy would be stupid to let a girl like you just wander around."

"Well when you put it like that, I would happily take a walk with you let me just say goodbye to my friends because after our walk you can take me home."

"That will be no problem."

We both walk to our friends with smiles on our faces. As we walk I feel his hand slowly letting go of my waist and I can't help but feel a little disappointed until I feel him grabbing my hand and I automatically lace my fingers through his. He squeezes my hand just like he did before and I can't help but smile even brighter. I didn't realize we arrived at our table until Cat said something about seeing me at home and to have fun. I gave her a weird look.

"You are coming to my house right?"

"Oh right. Definitely. I will see you at home then. Have fun and I'm sorry I'm leaving."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

She gives me a quick hug and sits back next to Robbie. I wave at the rest and catch Tori winking at me. I give her a smile and then turn to look at Andre. He smiles at me and I just point my head towards Tori. He seems to understand cause all of a sudden he looks away. We step outside and I let out a deep breath. Beck stops walking and turns to look at me.

"You okay?"

"I am now."

He smiles at me and starts walking again.

"So Oliver where are you taking me to."

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"I know, I know. You hate surprises, but trust me when I say that you are going to love this."

"I'm sure I will."

He lets go of my hand only to put his arm around my shoulders. I cuddle closer in his side and just breathe him in. I put my arms around his waist and we keep walking like that, just enjoying each others company. I close my eyes for a bit letting Beck lead the way, trusting him completely. I feel the ground beneath us soften a little. It feels like a forest path. I still don't open my eyes until I hear:

"You can open your eyes now."

I let out a small giggle and open my eyes. As I realize where we are my eyes grow bigger and my mouth falls open a bit. I feel a sting behind my eyes as the tears are forming. I want to talk but I don't trust my voice, so I just whisper:

"You remember."

"Of course I do."

He takes of his jacket and puts it on the ground and lies down on it motioning for me to do the same. He puts his arms to his side, I slowly move down and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around me and we stay like this for a second. I still remember that night. The night that my dad told me that my mom had passed away. Car accident. After he finished his story I just ran away from the house, even though Beck was there. I ran as far as I could go and ended up here. Somehow Beck found me and we stayed there the whole night. We didn't talk he just held me and let me cry. I move my head a little so I can look at him.

"I still don't know how you found me."

"I don't know how either. I just did."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because even though this place holds a bad memory for you it also holds a good one. At least for me. Do you remember?"

"This is the place where you told me you loved me for the first time. I remember."

"I also told you that I would always love you, no matter what. I meant that, I still do. Jade I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I wouldn't have to forget if you'll be here to tell me that every day for the rest of my life."

"I would be honored to."

I give him a small kiss on his neck and rest my head back on his chest.

"Beck?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"I love you too."

He pulls me closer to his body and kisses my forehead.

After almost two hours of just talking about everything and nothing we decide to go back home. We're almost at Cat's porch when I say:

"What would you say if I were to go back to my old wardrobe?"

"I would say that it wouldn't matter to me what you wear. You could be wearing a potato sack and I would still think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"You're so cheesy. But I love it."

As we're standing in front of the door we both look at each other. Not knowing how to say goodbye. Well I know what I want him to do. I want him to kiss me. As if he reads my mind he takes one step closer to me. He starts talking.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now."

"Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

"How about I pick you up at two?"

All I can do is nod because right now he is standing only a few inches away from me and I can feel his hot breath on my lips. He puts one hand up against my cheek and I lean into it. His eyes, which were first looking into my eyes, are now focused on my lips. I feel him come closer to me and I close my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine. Hoping he could put out the fire that is starting to burn in me. As our lips connected the exact opposite happened. The fire started spreading to every part of my body. I felt shivers running up and down my spine. Our body's collided together as the kiss got more passionate. I felt myself being pushed against the wall of Cat's house. I put my arms around his neck and stand on my toes to kiss him better. Although my body is burning up with passion and love and lust and all the other good emotions I can't help but finaly feel at peace. I feel at home, at last. When all the air left our lungs we break apart, but not too far apart. He rests his forehead against mine and whispers:

"God, I've missed you so much."

I just let out a laugh and whispered back to him:

"I've missed you too."

He gives me a small peck on the lips, puts his hands on the wall behind me. He leans in close and then looks me in the eye.

"Be my girlfriend."

"That would be the second time."

"And the last time. I am never letting you go again. I want you to be all mine."

"On one condition."

He kisses me softly on the lips, very gently but full of passion and then he says:

"Anything."

"I'll be all yours if you will be all mine?"

"Honey, I was all yours the second I saw you walk in that coffee shop, four years ago."

I put my hands behind his neck and pull him closer to me. I give him a quick kiss but the effect he has on me is still the same.

"I have to go now. Cat is probably waiting for me."

"Right, Cat. Are you gonna tell her?"

"About us?"

"Yeah."

"Beck. Us being together…No one can ever find out."

He looks in my eyes with a shocked expression.

"What? Why!"

"Calm down. I was kidding. Of course I'll tell her."

"Good, I want everyone to know you're mine."

"And they will. I love you, Beck."

"I love you too."

He kisses my forehead and lingers there as he says:

"Sleep tight, my love."

He walks off the steps and I wait until he is no longer in my view. I turn around to open the door and silently walk up to Cat's room. I slowly open the door and see that she's sleeping. I carefully take off my clothes and put on some pajama's and slowly lie next to her. She murmurs something about unicorns and Robbie then drifts back to sleep. I let out a happy sigh and drift of to a Beck-filled dream.

**Present: **

"So you guys are back together? For real?"

"Yes, Cat. We are Beck&Jade again."

She lets out a loud squeal then jumps me. Pushing me back on the bed and she starts hugging me.

"I knew it, I knew it! You guys are meant to be. O my god now we can go double date and….

I don't even listen to what Cat says. All I can think about is the fact that I am going to see Beck in a few hours.

**A/N: **SOOOO? This was kind of a long chapter. And no this is not the end. Unless you guys want it to be. I have already written the next chapter and I will upload it tomorrow. The only thing that could happen to stop me from doing that is if I die. Which I hope I won't. I hope you guys liked this chapter and again please REVIEW. Even though I do not deserve it. Tell me what you want to see or if you have any ideas.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

I honestly have no good excuse for why I have been absent for the past 3 months or so. I've just been so busy with my new study. I'm studying laws now and let me tell you that, that is not an easy thing to do. Its so much and so hard I just needed to put all my energy on that. But now I'm on fall break so I can write one more chapter. And next week I have a free week so I will update another chapter. I really hope you haven't given up on this story. Cause I have a couple moretricks up my sleeve.

What happened so far:

Beck and Jade went out on a date. On that date they went out for a walk, Beck took her to Cat's home where they kissed on the porch. Beck asked Jade to be his girlfriend again and Jade accepted. And until now only Cat knows about this.

**Jade POV:**

**At School:**

"So only I know?"

"Yes, Cat. For the twentieth time, only you know about me and Beck. For now."

"When is the rest going to find out?"

"When we tell them at lunch or when they see me and Beck kiss."

"Hmm I think I prefer the second one."

Cat giggles and before I turn around I feel Becks arms wrap themselves around my waist. He puts his head on my shoulder and kisses my neck. I laugh at this and say:

"Of course you would prefer that one being the teenage boy you are."

"Well aren't we feisty today."

"Oh not just today Beck, you of all people should know."

"Okaaay, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone now. I gotta go find my own lovebird. See you at Sikowitz. And don't be late."

Cat turns around and walks towards Robbie's locker. I turn myself around so that I can face Beck. He pushes me back against the lockers, puts both his hands against the lockers and just stares at me. Its starting to make me feel self-conscious so I say:

"Whaat?"

"Shhtt don't talk."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm memorizing your face."

Suddenly every word I have ever learned leaves my brain and I just stare at Beck's eyes. I'm trying to find any sign of mockery in his eyes but all I see is love and want and lust and admiration. He kisses me on the forehead and says:

"Okay I'm done for now. Let's go to class."

I just keep standing against the lockers cause my knees are too weak to walk without falling. He turns back around.

"Jade, you coming?"

"I…uh….I. I'm trying."

"Come on."

He grabs my hand and puts it around his waist, then he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me with him towards Sikowitz's class. Before he opens the door he stops walking and looks at me.

"Jade are you sure you want the rest to know were back together?"

That does get me out my trance so I say:

"Whats that supposed to mean? That you don't want them to know were back together?"

"No, no not at all. If it were up to me I would put it in the school paper."

"Well I don't have any problem either. Let them know. The faster, the better."

"Well then, here we go."

He opens the door and we walk in, still with our arms around the other. I see all of our classmates turn around to see who is late and to see what comment Sikowitz has for them. When they see me and Beck wrapped up around each other I see everyone's mouth hang open and their eyes bulging out of their heads. Then I see the disappointment in the eyes of the girls and also some of the guys which surprises me a bit. Then I look at our friends and see that they are all smiling at us. Tori stands up and yells:

"I knew you guys would end up together!"

Me and Beck both smile at each other and take a seat next to Cat and Robbie. After a short silence Sikowitz speaks up:

"Well now that we all know Hollywood Arts' best couple is back together why don't we get along with this class."

During the class I constantly feel Beck grabbing my hand or playing with my fingers or my hair. I turn around to look at him and with a soft voice I say:

"Why do you keep touching me?"

"Don't you like it? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no don't stop. I just want to know the reason, that's all."

"I just. I'm afraid that this, us being together, is just a dream and that I will wake up in my RV again all alone. And I guess me touching you the whole time just reminds me that this is not a dream and that it indeed is reality."

"My, my. You still are the same cheesy Beck as always."

"Only with you."

"Hmm, I like that. Makes me feel special."

"Well you are."

His looks falls to my lips and I slowly come closer to him. Our lips touch again and it still sends the same shivers down my spine as it always does.

"Beck, Jade. The rules still apply. No kissing in class. Got it?"

We break apart and look at Sikowitz, we mumble a sorry and the rest of the glass breaks out in laughter.

* * *

><p>"Here is your coffee, my love."<p>

"Thank you very much. And why are you calling me 'my love'".

"Because that's what you are. You are my love."

I smile at him and give him a small peck on his lips and then I hear.

"Aaw that's so sweet."

I turn my head and see Tori standing there, she lets out a big sigh. I give her a small smile and she continues:

"You guys are still as cute as before. Anyways, I'm going to buy some lunch. You guys need anything?"

Both me and Beck shake our heads and with that she goes to the grub truck. I let out a deep breath and rest my head on Beck shoulder. He gives me a kiss on my temple and asks:

"Are you okay?"

"I am, but Tori isn't."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I think she feels lonely you know. She is surrounded by couples all the time. I mean first us and now Cat and Robbie."

"Well what do you want to do. And since when does Jade West care for Tori Vega."

I jerk my head up and smack his chest. He catches my hand, kisses it and lays it back on his lap. Then he laughs at me.

"Oh come on Jade. You have to admit that it's a little weird."

I glare at him for a while before I rest my head back on his chest and say:

"You may be a little right, but me and Tori we bonded. And she is actually not that bad. And now is not the time for you to start gloating."

"I would never do that."

"But I am serious about helping her."

"And how do you wanna do that?'

"Well by playing matchmaker, cause you know I'm oh so good at it."

"Are you now?"

"Of course I am. How do you think Cat and Robbie got together."

"Ouch. I clearly remember helping you with that."

"I know. You and I are a team that's why I need your help with Tori."

"Well who do you want to match with Tori."

"Really Beck? You can't figure that one out? Andre, of course. Who else?"

"Wow I am so stupid. Of course Andre. What would I do without you, Jade?"

"You would probably end up in a gutter somewhere."

"Gee, thank you Jade."

"I'm just saying."

A/N: I forgot how much I love writing this story, So obviously this is just a warm-up. I had to get back in the story so don't hate me if this chapter is not that good. And don't worry Beck and Jade will get a bit of drama. Just not now. I mean they just got back together. I'm not that horrible.

Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or tips for me.

PLEASE REVIEWWWW!


	18. Chapter 18

How much do you guys hate me right now? I've been absent for way too long and really there is no excuse for it. But let me try to make you guys understand why I've been a little cunt. I've been feeling really down a few months ago, with all the stress from school ( Law school and all that) and I had swimming competitions to worry about. So everything just added up and I kind of had a meltdown. Also the fact that my grandmother and uncle passed away three months ago didn't really help. I stayed away from writing cause I couldn't find it in me to write without it turning angsty or something. (but I started again) And for that I truly am sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me and can start to like me again? And you guys can scold me and curse me all you want, I honestly deserve it. Or if you wanna ask questions that's also welcome. Here's a little agenda for you guys concerning my stories: **Stories:** Showtime! Chapter 18 will be updated today. Being With You chapter 7 will be updated tomorrow.( I need to double check it) You&Me Always is kind of...like I'm doubting if I should continue it because I'm not really into TVD right now. But if you guys want an episode rewritten just let me know and I will personally rewrite it with all of your desires in it. Even if it's an episode from season 1 an if it's an episode from season 4 I'll gladly watch that episode for you to rewrite it. It's the least I can do. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is. At last. Chapter 18 of Showtime! I had to read the story again just to see what I wrote and stuff. I hope you guys like it. I really do. Also my apologies again. **

**To the person that requested the hurt!Jade fic:**

Bade: Sure I can do that, no problem. Although it may take a while. So I hope you can wait a lil bit longer? Do you want it to be chaptered and from whose POV do you want it? And do you have any special requests? Let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Wish I did though.

**Jade POV:**

"Beck stop it! I'm serious…OH MY GOD BECK!"

I push him away and get off the bed to walk over to the couch only to have him follow me and sit next to me.

"I thought the whole point of me coming to your RV was so that we can plan how to get Tori and Andre together? Not so that you could abuse my neck and litter it with love bites."

"It's called multitasking, babe."

"Well I think you've done enough multitasking. Come on. I need your help."

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to do." He sighs and leaves one more kiss on my neck before moving to face me.

"Okay so I've already called Tori and told her to meet me at the movies Friday night-"

"And she agreed?"

"Yes, Beck. How many times do I have to tell you that me and Tori are actual friends? Now stop interrupting me. Like I said, she is going to be at the movies Friday and it's up to you to call Andre and get him there. Once we're all there we go in and pick a movie to see. And at last but not least, when the movie is playing I'm going to pretend that I don't feel very well and you're going to take me home. So that leaves the two of them there, all alone."

Beck just stares at me, and for a while its cute but I'm getting impatient. Why isn't he saying anything? I wave my hand in front of him while saying:

"Earth to Beck. What do you think?"

That seems to work because he snaps out of his daze and says: "Sounds good, but how do you know they're going to stay once we leave?"

"Simple. I'll just tell them that they have to stay and tell me everything about the movie because it really looks like a nice movie and if they don't its gonna have some massive consequences."

"You are brilliant."

"Tell me something I don't kno-."

Before I finish what I was trying to say I feel Beck's lips on mine, swallowing down the last part of my sentence. He brings one hand up to cup my cheek while the other is resting lazily on my waist. He slowly pushes me back down on the couch so he's lying on top of me. I feel his tongue licking my lips and I immediately open my mouth to connect our tongues. My hands are playing with his hair and I lower them to open some of the buttons of his shirt, but just as I open the first one there's a loud banging on the RV door.

"Beck? Dude, you in there? I need to talk to you."

We separate our lips and Beck lifts his head to shout: "Yeah Andre, I'll be right out, just wait a sec!"

He rests his forehead on mine and lets out a shaky sigh. I close the button I just opened and look up at him only to see that his eyes are closed. I wipe some of my lipstick that's smeared on his lips away with my thumb and say:

"You okay, babe?"

He takes a deep breath before he says: "Yeah. More than okay. I just really really missed you."

Then he opens his eyes and looks straight into mine. The amount of love and adoration in it overwhelms me and I swallow down the building lump in my throat. How can this boy be real?

" I missed you too."

He lets out a soft chuckle and ducks his head a bit to peck my lips before he sits back up and lifts me with him off the couch.

"Time to help some friends."

"Yeeeahhh, I think you'll manage on your own. I gotta go, I'm meeting up with Cat."

I open the door and see Andre standing there looking like he's about to lose it.

"Jade. You're here. With Beck. Uhh I'll come back some time….that is not today."

"That's okay. I'm leaving anyways. Beck is all yours now."

I turn around to Beck to give him a confused look but all he does is shrug. I kiss his cheek and walk out of his RV while saying: "Call me later Beck. And I'll see you around Andre."

Beck replies with a: "Sure thing, babe."

While Andre replies with a: "Yeah."

…

"Why didn't you tell me you were giving Tandre a helping hand?"

"Because I just had the idea today at school. And really Cat? Tandre?"

"Yes, Jade. I give every couple a couples name. Tori and Andre are Tandre. You and Beck are Bade and Robbie and I are Cabbie."

"That's actually pretty catchy."

"Thank you. So what did you have planned for Tandre?"

I look around the little ice parlor we're in to see if there's anyone we know who could be listening. The coast is clear so I lean in and tell Cat what I told Beck.

"O MY GOD! That's brilliant."

"I know right. Beck thought so too. I think this really might work and all the matchmaking awards will be for m-."

All of a sudden Cat's little hand is on my mouth stopping me from saying anything else. I roll my eyes, because seriously? This is the second time someone stopped me from gloating. I glare at Cat and in a silent way asking why the hell she did that. All she does is point her head somewhere behind me. Before I can turn around I feel someone sitting next to me and I hear Tori's voice saying:

"Hey girls. Fancy seeing you guys here."

Cat and I just look at each other and silently praying that Tori didn't hear what we were talking about. Tori just looks from me to Cat.

"You guys are being strangely quiet. Did I interrupt something?"

"No, not at all. Me and Jade were just having staring contest, which I just lost by talking to you."

"Aah well you'll get her next time. So, Cat you wanna join me and Jade to the movies Friday night?"

I look at Cat and try to tell her with my eyes to say no and thank god she knows me so well because she's already saying: "Sorry, no can do. Me and Robbie have other plans."

"So it's just me and Jade then?"

Tori says and then looks at me with a smile. I shrug and say:

"Yeah, unless Beck wants to come along too and in that case we can also ask Andre along."

"Sounds good to me. I wouldn't want to spend my Friday night being a third wheel. So how are you and Beck doing?"

Just as I'm about to answer I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket more than once, meaning it's a call. I grab my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. Before I pick up I look at Tori and Cat and say:

"Speaking of the devil."

I stand up from the table and answer the call.

"Hey, you all done with Andre?"

"Yes sir. Just calling to let you know that Andre is going to be there Friday. So it has begun."

"O my lord, you're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Whatever. Was there something else you wanted?"

"Besides you? No, not really."

"Beck stop it. You're gonna make me blush in public."

I say while ducking my head trying to hide the little blush that's already starting to creep on my face. Hearing Beck's loud laughter brings a smile to my face. That only gets larger when Beck says:

"Now get your cute little but back to me so I can properly show you how much I've missed you."

A/N: So? What's the verdict? Did I lose the touch? Or is it still okay? Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.


End file.
